Bonds of Blood
by RoseMarie1314
Summary: The Black Circle stills active, but this time there are other wizards to take care about. A ton of secrets and new friends. Normal pairings and RoxyxOC
1. Welcome to Alfea

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Alfea**

**Musa POV**

It was january, just the middle of the schoolar year, we spent first semester helping Roxy and trying to defeat the Black Circle. Many things had changed in that period, we met Roxy, Nabu died, Bloom and Sky got engaged. Riven and i broke up, i got confused, lost my way in love, but finally (thanks God) i came back where i belong, Riven's strong arms.

After our adventure on the Earth, Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Tecna were on their respective planet finalizing the last details to return to teach at Alfea and Roxy, starting her first year.

Roxy was walking nervously through the hall barely carrying two large suitcases almost as large as her meanwhile Flora and i were showing her every corner of the school and reporting some details.

- This place is so... unreal, i still can't belive it- said Roxy.

- Alfea it's hard at first, but you can always count with us- said Flora with a smile.

- ¿When is the rest coming?- ask Roxy by referring to Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Tecna.

- You know they are princess, thay have to stay on their kingdoms and everything, but they will come soon- i answered before we got to her room.

I stood in front of the door with a smile in my lips, that caused the excitement on Roxy. I knew she was nervous, i was too my first day, with good reasons. I used to be a tomboy girl, not feminine at all, i had always painted the idea that Alfea fairies were cocky and superficial, and some of them were, but luckily, not my friends. I read the sign on the door, "Alice, Sarah, Ingrid, Sophia, Clarise", the only defect in that list was the last name.

-You can't sleep with us because we are teachers, but we managed you to have the best room and pretty nice mates- Flora saidFlora said, I just limited myself to raise an eyebrow and look at Flora with a face of "Is it a joke?" earlier this year she had to be in nursing by one of Clarice's tricks.

-Ok, Clarise... "nice", whatever- i commented with irony- ¿Ready?.

- Ready- Roxy replied firmly as I opened the door to see inside. There were 5 girls sitting on the couch. All, except for the blonde with pigtails got up to say hi.

-Nobody taught you have to knock the door? - Asked Clarice a little bit irritated.

-Sorry, we came to introduce your new roommate- Flora said- She is a good friend of ours and comes from the planet Earth so I hope you get along.

Some girls seemed good to the idea and went immediately to greet Roxy, but Clarise stood arms crossed watching the scene.

-Ok, but i'll keep the biggest room- she said chewing gum.

Roxy was talking with her new roommates and unpacking her stuff in the room that used to belong to Flora and Bloom when Headmistress Faragonda appeared.

-Good morning girls, I hope you like your new mate- asked said the headmistress as the students listened quietly- Roxy I need you to come to my office, Flora, Musa, you two come with us please.

Roxy got up a little nervous. We follow miss Faragonda until a huge pink door that opened from both sides. Behind the desk was Griselda with the same cold and serious glaze she always had, while at the other side there was a girl with pale blond hair, light blue eyes and really sharp cheekbones and jaw. She wore a withe sundress, a black jacket and hot pink heels.

-Sit down please- miss Faragonda said indicating a chair beside the blonde girl.

-Faye, she is Roxy, the last fairy from the Earth- Miss Griselda said making the girl looked down, squeezing her coat with her hands and simply say under her breath, a shy "I know ".

- Hi, i'm Faye- said the girl after recovering the courage.

- Both of you will start your school year only half of the year for your abilities, don't forget that. Alfea will be your home for the next years, and as your home, you can feel safe here and always trust your teachers- said miss Faragonda with the sweetest voice ever.

It was obvious that Roxy was comfortable near Miss Faragonda, but could not feel comfortable close to Faye or Griselda. The conversation about schedules, rules and etc took about half an hour. After that Flora and i went to our room and Roxy to hers. After an hour or so my phone rang, i was going to go out with Riven, so i though it was him. I look at the screen and saw Roxy's number.

- What's up?- i asked.

- I just saw Faye fading away- she said.

**_Next chapter_**

_- Morgana called me and said that something is wrong with the black circle and that we must go to the Omega Dimension and see what happens- Bloom urgently told us._

* * *

**So... this is my first story in english, this was wrote before in spanish.**

**I hope you like this. If i have too many flaws please tell me. **


	2. First day of school

_**Previously in Bonds of Blood:**_

_- This place is so... unreal, i still can't belive it- said Roxy._

_- Alfea it's hard at first, but you can always count with us- said Flora with a smile._

_Roxy got up a little nervous. We follow miss Faragonda until a huge pink door that opened from both sides. Behind the desk was Griselda with the same cold and serious glaze she always had, while at the other side there was a girl with pale blond hair, light blue eyes and really sharp cheekbones and jaw. She wore a withe sundress, a black jacket and hot pink heels._

_-Sit down please- miss Faragonda said indicating a chair beside the blonde girl._

_-Faye, she is Roxy, the last fairy from the Earth- Miss Griselda said making the girl looked down, squeezing her coat with her hands and simply say under her breath, a shy "I know "._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : First day of school**

**Roxy POV**

Next morning i got up early to be perfect for my first day, my mates and Musa told me that i have to breakfast at school's dinner untill 7:30 and classes started at 8:00. It was monday, so my first class was "Potions and technical spells".

I ate with my new friends ant went to my room to get ready, then to the classroom where my first class was going to be given. I stepped into the room with the books on my arms, the teacher greeted me, he was pretty young, but at that moment i barely noticed that, i was focused on his look. He was the most similar thing to a fairy book i've ever seen, he had delicate features and long sharp ears.

- You must be Roxy, i've heard about you, it will be amazing to have you on my class- start to say the teacher with a sweet and calm voice- Let me introduce myself, i'm professor Palladium, you can always count with me.

- Thanks you- i said politely.

The classroom filled really quickly and i had no place to sit. I saw Faye getting into the room and greeting the teacher, Palladium said to Faye almost the same he said to me, and Faye answered with a lot of eloquence. Finally, he said to the class that two new students were adding to it and asked us to introduce ourself in front of the rest. I still remember what i saw the thay before of that one, Faye was talking to other woman and then both of them dissapeared in the air, i couldn't be so crazy, so i told Musa, but she said to me that those kind of powers were completely normal on the Magic Dimension.

- Hi, my name is Roxy , i'm from the planet Earth, i'm18. Early this year i met the Winx and they told me about my powers, actually they taught me a ton of things. What else?, my power is related with the animals and... i think that's all.- i said a little bit shy.

- Wow Roxy!, You're so humble, i've heard a lot more of you.- start to say Faye- The last fairy on the Earth, Princess of Tir Nan Og, you even beat the Black Circle.

- Impressive, It isn't?- Palladium said- Faye, your turn now.

- OK, my name is Faye, i'm 16 , from Magix, my power is air and i make dresses or any kind clothes- the blond girl said.

The class exchanged whispers about us which made me feel really uncomfortable.

- Girls, Why don't you take sit together?- Palladium asked us. To be honest, i had a whole of reasons to not do that.

Faye made a face of martyrdom and sat in the chair next to me, . The class started, the teacher started to talk about spells that i didn't understand, i could barely write the names on the paper but i didn't know what they mean. Meanwhile my "beloved" classmate was writting really fast and taking apart notes to every spell.

- Hey, How was that spell called?- i asked, she tried to hold a smile.

- It's actually a potion, it's name is Lithibius- she answered and i felt really embarrassed.

I kept writing but my mind was on other place...

- Faye, How do you know so much?- i asked.

- Well, magic has been my hobbie since little, white magic isn't allowed in my house so i practiced by my own, i know, it's sounds silly- she answered

- Why?- i asked confused, what could be wrong with being a fairy?.

- My family it's really bonded with black magic, i'm the only one different, actually, my name means "fairy" and my sister's means "beloved" , pretty cruel right?...- she said to me with a little smile.

I went back to my notes but Faye interrupted me this time.

- Roxy, i'm sorry for being rough, it's just, i was a little bit jealous- she said.

- Jealous of what?- i asked, i wasnt prettier, or smaller or anything more than her.

- You won a lot this year, i loose too much...- she answered.

I preferred not to keep talking about it, if she had already apologized and she was going to be my mate, the best thing i could do was not asking her things that could get her mad.

- So, you are a dressmaker?- i asked remembering what she said a while ago.

- Yep, since i was 11, i needed to do something to earn money- she answered.

-Oh, i used to work too- i said, and for the first time in two days i saw kindness in her face- I was a waitress at my dad's bar.

- But you didn't do because you needed it, you didn't do it to allow you to eat- she answered. Wait, how?, she couldn't be so poor, her clothes didn't show someone who worked since her childhood to allow her to eat. But maybe she made her own dress and jacket, then the shoes could've been second handed.

- I'm an orphan, my mom died when i was born and my dad died too a few days ago, any way i never met him . My sister and my mom's best friend raised me, but she died when i was 11 and my sister pay wasn't enough- she said

- Wow, i didn'r know, i'm really sorry for your father's death- i said honestly, but she looked at me like if i said something funny.

- What?

- Nothing, it's just, if you know..., no, no forget about it, it isn't important...- she said, Ok, maybe Faye was even weirder than what i tought.

Next class was given by the Winx, " winxsology", i couldn't stop laughing when i read the name, "this has to be Stella's invention".

I got into the classroom and saw all of the winx over the desk, i thought they were in their planets.

- What's going on?- i asked when Bloom came to hug me.

- Did you really think we can leave you alone at your first day as an Alfea student ?- she asked me with a huge smile across her face.

- We organized some stuff to get to Alfea as soon as we could- Tecna said.

- So here we are- Stella added.

I saw Aisha, she was wearing her engagement ring, i felt sad for her and for what she was going through, she just lose her fiancée. Even through i was really scared the first time i met the specialist (because of the wizards hunting me of course), i noticed how in love Nabu and Aisha were. All the Winx and their boyfrieds had a fight that week, but Nabu wasn't mad with her at all, and Aisha was trying to find a way to turn everything to how it was a week ago.

I took a sit besides Alice at the front row and saw how the classroom started to fill. Faye walked untill the end of the room and took the last sit, she didn't talk with no one and didn't stop texting.

- Excuse me, you must be the new girl- Aisha asked , Faye stare at her with her deep blue eyes without saying a word- Then you should say hello.

- Em, Hi?- the blond girl said, Aisha put a disgust face and Faye understood she was doing it wrong- My name is Faye and i'm the fary of air.

She introduced herself and went back to her bussines.

Apart of that little detail the class went normal, the Winx's class was about learning how to take the maximum out of your own special power.

In the middle of te class my phone started to sound, i saw the screen, my mom, i decided to refuse the call to don't get in troubles. My phone rang again, this time Nebula was the one calling, why was Nebula calling me?.

- Who's calling you so much?, It's a Fontana boy?- Stella asked.

- I wish, it's Nebula and mom- i answeres. But before i could finish, Bloom's phone rang too.

- It's Morgana- she said.

- It Must bu important if she tried to talk to Roxy and now's calling you - Flora said.

- Excuse me, it's really urgent, i'll be back in a second- said Bloom to the class before leaving the room.

I honestly didn't know what to think, time passed and Bloom didn't come back. If it was something that my mom needed to tell me, she should've came to Alfea instead of call Bloom.

Bloom came back 5 minutes before the recess. When the class finished she called us and we formed a circle around her.

- Morgana called me, she says something is happening with Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos, we must go to the Omega Dimension- she said.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Finally we reached the Black Circle, where Morgana and Nebula were also, arms crossed waiting for us. We walked a few yards and saw something strange, Gantlos, Anagan andOgron were not only frozen but also petrified._

_-What happened?- i asked without understnd a thing._

_-A limit time ended- answered Morgana_

_-The pact they made to have eternal life and absorb the powers of the fairies has conditions-Nebula began to say with the expectation of all of us- They must kill a fairy every solstice, if that doesn't happen, they turn into stone and responsibility goes to someone with the most parentage with them, brothers, children, etc ..._

_- Then everything it's fine- Flora said._

_- No, the Black Circle stills active- Nebula said._

* * *

**Second chapter :D**

**Thanks to the ones who leave a review.**

**Oh! i almost forgot it, i made a few polyvore collections for this fic, the links are in my profile :D**


	3. Bonds of blood

_**Previously in Bonds of Blood**_

_- OK, my name is Faye, i'm 16 , from Magix, my power is air and i make dresses or any kind clothes- the blond girl said._

_The class exchanged whispers about us which made me feel really uncomfortable._

_- Girls, Why don't you take sit together?- Palladium asked us. To be honest, i had a whole list of reasons to not do that._

_..._

_- My family it's really bonded with black magic, i'm the only one different, actually, my name means "fairy" and my sister's means "beloved" , pretty cruel right?...- she said to me with a little smile._

_..._

_- I'm an orphan, my mom died when i was born and my dad died too a few days ago, any way i never met him . My sister and my mom's best friend raised me, but she died when i was 11 and my sister pay wasn't enough- she said_

_- Wow, i didn'r know, i'm really sorry for your father's death- i said honestly, but she looked at me like if i said something funny._

_- What?_

_- Nothing, it's just, if you know..., no, no forget about it, it isn't important...- she said, Ok, maybe Faye was even weirder than what i tought._

_..._

_- Morgana called me, she says something is happening with Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos, we must go to the Omega Dimension- Bloom said_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bonds of Blood**

**Bloom POV**

In less than 30 minutes i forgot everything related to school and focused on the trip to the Omega Dimension, every visit there brings a problem, and a bad memory in my mind. Last time we went there, we weren't visiting our favourite place, neither our favourite people.

-So, how do we get there?- Roxy asked.

-Never underestimate a princess- Stella answered with a huge smile while she was taking her ring of or her finger. She took the ring between her thumb and index and threw it to the air, were it turned into a scepter.

-Ring of Solaria, bring us to Omega!- Stella yelled and before I realized it, we were in the middle of ice caves.

-Great, you could've told me to pick a scarf- Musa said.

- Where are we exactly?- Aisha asked.

-Let me see- Tecna started to say as she pulled a mini processor out of her bracelet and a map was drawn as a hologram in front of her, showing us two little red dots, one where we were and other a few meters away, where the wizards were.

We started to fly in the direction the map showed us without paying attention to the frozen prisoners faces of terror. Finally we reached the Black Circle, where also were Morgana and Nebula arms crossed waiting for us. We walked a few yards and saw something strange, Gantlos, Anagan and Ogron were not only frozen but also petrified.

-What happened?- i asked without understand a thing.

-A limit time ended- Morgana answered

-The pact they made to have eternal life and absorb the powers of the fairies has conditions-Nebula began to say with the expectation of all of us- They must kill a fairy every solstice, if that doesn't happen, they turn into stone and responsibility goes to someone with the most parentage with them, brothers, children, etc ...

- Then everything it's fine, they lived thousands of years, so they don't have any alive relative- Flora said.

- No, the Black Circle stills active- Nebula said.

-But How?- Aisha asked.

- I remember Gantlos had a daughter, it is like that Morgana?- Nebula said looking at Morgana. Wait... What?, How did that happened? ans why was Morgana keeping that information?.

-Yes, Amy- Morgana answered- I knew Meredith was a problem.

At that moment i didn't understand a thing. Who the hell were Meredith and Amy?.

-Mom, what happends?- asked Roxy.

- Twenty... seven years ago- started to say Morgana- There was a girl called Meredith, she was stunning and 18 years old, she was a fairy as all of us at Tir Nan Og, but she practiced black magic in secrets places. We discovered her and deny her to enter to Tir Nan Og again, she even changed her name to Sabrina. She met Gantlos and i think they fell in love or maybe she was just looking for protection, anyway, they had a daughter...

- Or little abomination, she was like a diabolic girl, always carrying that dissected pixie- Nebula said. I looked around and saw all of my friends with shocked faces.

- However!, everything went normal untill you were a baby, Meredith got pregnant again, i didn't see her again or Amy - said Morgana.

- What happened?- i asked.

- Nobody knows really, i've heard so many teories, but the one that most of the people thinks that happened it's that they all died- said Morgana.

- Now we know it's not true- said Tecna.

- Do you know Gantlos's lastname?- Musa asked.

- Yes, Iasante- answered Nebula.

- So... Amy Iasante, remember that name girls, we need to find her- i said.

-We have a bad new, we sought energy spots and we found 4- Nebula started to say- That means, not only Gantlos had childs, or he had 4, anyway we only know about one.

-Tecna, can you find any information of her?- Musa asked.

- I can find her age and in hich city she lives, but her personal stuff must be protected- Tecna answered as she looked into her processor- I found her. Amy Iasante, 25 years and she lives in... Magix?.

- When we expulsed Meredith or Sabrina or how you want to call her, she went to Magix and made friends there, maybe she came back with her childs- Morgana said.

We came back to Magix and went inmediatly to our room, Musa took the telephone directory and started to look for Amy's phone. We were tired, so as we got into the room everybody went to her own bed.

- Don't fall asleep, i found her- Musa said- She lives at the edge of the city, Stranff Street n°54B, her phone it's 6784522

- Are you serious?, it can't be this easy- Stella said.

- Wait for the other 3 we don't know nothing about- Aisha answered.

- One of those 3 can be the other baby- i added.

We wento to the bus stop near the school, after a few minutes we took a bus. Half an hour later we were in the city and in 15 more at the edge, the slums. The Stranff Street was filled with dozens of old and attached buildings. Every building had its own letter, A, B, C, D, E, F...

Almost automatically we supposed that the apartment 54B was on the one with the letter B. First floor had 4 apartments Por instinto supusimos que el departamento 56B debía estar en el bloque B. El primer piso del edificio constaba en 6 departamentos that bordered on a low-lit hallway. The numbers were 11, 12, 13 and 14.

-They are numbered with the floor number and then the department's, so 54B must be on the fifth floor- i said.

We went up some stairs full of dirt to the fifth floor and went straight to the apartment 56, i knocked on the door, but nobody answered. I did it again, but always had the same response , after some minutes an old woman appeared from the apartment next door.

-Excuse me, we're looking for Amy Iasante - Flora said with a kind voice.

-Ah!, she works untill 8pm- she answeres, i looked at my clock, 6:45- Her younger sister is always in the apartment, but i think she moved away.

-Younger sister?, excuse me but, how old is her sister?- Aisha asked to the old lady, it was obvious that if the answer was 16 or 17 this girl was the one that Nébula and Morgana told us about.

- Like sixteen maybe seventeen- she said.

- And she moved away at sixteen?- Flora asked.

- I think she went to study to a fancy school, a scholarship- she answered us a little bored of the talk.

- Oh... thanks and have a good day- Aisha said politely.

The lady closed the door and we sat on the stairs, Stella made a face of disgust and stood in her place.

- Do you think the other girl is the baby?- Roxy asked

- I think so, or maybe Morgana haven't seen Sabrina again because she fell in love with someone else, can be other girl, Who knows...- i answered.

The time passed and after a while Amy didn't come.

- What if we go away?- Stella asked.

- No way, we've been here for almost two hours- Musa said.

After a while, a blond young woman with dark black eyes appeared from the stairs. Straight features, with the exception of her upturned nose. She was wearing a dark pencil skirt and a withe blouse. She put a serious face when she saw us.

- Are you Amy right?- i asked her.

- Yes, and you're Bloom from Dómino- she answered irritated, so she knew about us and how we defeated the Black Circle.

- Yeah, you'll se, someone told us about you and we...- i started to say, but Amy cut me before i could end.

-Look, for most of the people what you all did to the Black Circle was... heroic, but for me is only troubles, Do you really think that i'm going to kill a fairy?, everything was easier before- she said.

-Sorry, but believe me, everything was way easier for us before too- Aisha said.

-We only ask you to let us have a little talk with you- I kept saying

- Come in- said as she got into her apartment.

**Roxy POV**

We entered shyly, the apartment was small and dark, the living room was filled with pieces of cloth and in the dining room had a sewing machine. What was there a sewing machine?. Wait... no impossible.

- What does Amy means?- i asked, everybody looked at me like if i've asked the silliest question ever.

- Beloved- she answered.

- Is your mother dead?- i asked her again.

- Yes, she died 16 years ago- she said.

- And let me guess, your sister is a dress maker- i ended up saying.

- Yes... i guess you already met her- she said.

Faye told me about her sister, about how her mother died and how she never met her father, when i said i was sorry for her father's dead she laughed, she laughed because she knew that nothing in the world could've made me happier. But Faye was a fairy, she couldn't be Gantlos's daughter

- Is she Gantlos's daughter too?- i asked.

- Of course- she answered.

-But... then we're not talking about the same girl- i said

- Faye, yes we're talking about her- she said to me, all of the winx opened her eyes like if theirs eyeball were going to pop out at anytime.

- She's a fairy, or she's pretending to be one- Bloom said.

- No, she is, miss Faragonda and the other lady came here and offered her a schoolarship- Amy said.

- Morgana told us about your mother and she said that one day you all dissapeared with no reason.- Tecna said.

- We had a good reason, my mom was pregnant and we traveled to Magix to see her best friend, Beth- she started to say- Meanwhile we were here, contractions began, we took her to hospital where she had my sister, was born with something rare, a strange energy for me. One day Beth took me and Faye to the park and my mom stayed at home. When we came back she wasn't there, she never came back, but the entire apartment was destroyed and the neighbors said that three men came for her. When i grew older Beth told me everything, my mom was a fairy after meeting my dad and tha's why my sister is one too. The wizards knew about my sister and came to the apartment to kill her, but they only found my mother and finished her. I never knew why my dad never did anything to them, or tried to seek us... or why the wizards never came for Faye again.- she said with tears at the last sentence.

When she finished telling the story we all had our mouths open and thoughtful faces, if what ahe just told us was true, it was horrible. If she was lying, she was an amazing liar, and considering who was her father, it was possible. Anyway i couldn't stop thinking about Faye.

- How old were you when that happended?- Bloom asked.

- Nine when they killed my mother, twelve shen Beth told me the truth and twenty when she died- she said.

- Wich are your powers?- Tecna asked her.

- Aura- she said.

Passed a minute in wich no one said a thing.

- You know, it bothers me a little bit seeing you in here. I know he was a bad man, but i loved my father, and always held the hope that one day, maybe he could've come back- Amy said.

I set my eyes on a picture and walked to it so i could see it better. There were Gantlos, a beautiful woman with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair, in the middle of them was Amy with a white dress and two braids.

- Wow, your mother was gorgeous, and you were really cute- i said and Amy smiled.

Stella went to the picture too and stared it.

- She was... What did Gantlos made to marry her?, i mean he was really ugly and she was the opposite- she said.

- Stella!- the Winx scolded her.

- Thanks- Amy said.

- Sorry, i lost the point, we are here to help you and Faye- Stella said.

- I know, and i think i'll accept your help, i really need it if i won't take the easy way and kill a fairy- Amy said with a smile.

I don't know why, but it remind me of me, when the Winx told me that i was the last fairy on the Earth, at first i accept their help because i didn't have another option. But soon i realized that i needed to trust them even more that i trust myself. Now Amy needed tto trust us, even when it was obvious that the hard part was going to trust her

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

_-I've been finding out a few things about how to break the circle- miss Faragonda said- Even when it sounds obvious, the most important thing is to bring together all the members._

_So now we needed to find the other two we didn't know a thing about. Damn!_

* * *

_Again please tell me if i have too many flaws and the polyvore set is on my profile :D_


	4. Gantlos's Daughters

_**Previously on Bonds of Blood**_

- I remember Gantlos had a daughter, it is like that Morgana?- Nebula said looking at Morgana. Wait... What?, How did that happened? and why was Morgana keeping that information?.

-Yes, Amy- Morgana answered- I knew Meredith was a problem.

_**...**_

- Is she Gantlos's daughter too?- i asked.

- Of course- she answered.

-But... then we're not talking about the same girl- i said.

- Faye, yes we're talking about her- she said to me, all of the winx opened her eyes like if theirs eyeball were going to pop out at anytime.

_..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gantlos's daughters**

**Aisha POV**

We walked through the halls with Amy who was carring a tiny suitcase, dressed as civilian her clothes were simple, a pair of jeans, black boots and a violet shirt. Actually, although I didn't like to admit it she was fairly beautiful, she had silky golden hair falling on her back and shining because of the rays of sun coming through the windows, pretty different to Faye's, plain, dull and lifeless just like her father's hair. We kept walking until we met Palladium and Avalon at the hallway.

-Good morning girls- Palladium greeted us with his typical and friendly smile.

- Good morning - Bloom said.

- And who are this beautiful ladies?- Avalon asked.

-Em, she is Roxy, i guess you've already heard about her. And this is Amy, a student's older sister- Flora answered. I realized that the focus at that time became Amy since both Palladium and Avalon were looking at her. Why were they looking at HER?!.

- Well Roxy, i'm professor Avalon, i hope you're as good as your friends- Avalon said to his new student.

-And Amy, Who's your sister?- Palladium asked to Amy.

-Faye- she answered quickly- She's new, so it's alright if you don't know her.

-Of course i know her, a blonde and blue eyed girl, almost as beautiful as you- he replied making Amy smile and blush a little bit.

-Well, anyway Amy is moving with us a while- Stella said seeing the slight color on Amy's cheek.

-Ok, we better go to the room, I'm a little bit tired- Amy said.

-In that case, we'll see you soon- Avalon said.

We turned and kept walking.

- You kown, you liked him- Flora said to Amy.

-You liked both- Roxy said and I saw how Amy's smile fade away. So, she wasn't interested at all, or she actually was, just with one of them.

We got to our room, as we had no power to dispose of the school rooms, we decided to have Amy in our.

- I'm going to sleep with you all right?- she asked us- I don't wanna share with any other fairy.

- What?- I asked her a little bit shocked.

- I don't want to be near other fairies, it's disgusting- she said making her last comment even clearer.

-Amy, with that attitude you won't get anything- Bloom said.

- Look, the fairy hunters raised me, before Faye was born, fairies were for me the most obnoxious creatures on the Earth. Now that "attitude" is getting better- she said.

-" The most obnoxious creatures on the Earth"- i quoted- i think of other persons... they brainwashed you.

Amy just looked at me full of hate.

We left Amy's stuff at he living room and went back to the corridor, this time heading to Faye's room. We went down the hallway until a pink door. "Hannah, Sophia, Delilah, Karin, Faye" said a placard in the door. Musa knocked and a brunette girl opened the door.

- Hi miss Musa, Something's wrong?- the girl asked.

- No, we just came to visit one of your mates Karin, Where's Faye?- Musa replied.

- Oh, wait a minute- Karin said- Faye!

- I can't now- was heard from inside the room.

- This girl is a freak- Karin added.

Amy put back a fake smile and made her way between us and Karin entering to the room.

**Faye POV.**

While i was enjoying a book, i heard that insufferable cocky girl, Karin, calling me from the living room. Being honest, i didn't have any intention of leaving my book to help her in some homework ot something like that.

- Sister, you can't say you don't have time for me- i heard Amy's voice coming from the other room. Amy!, i was so screw up.

I left my room with eyes wide open to see my sister. She was with the Winx before giving me a big hug. I didn't understand a thing, What was she doing with the Winx?, with those girls who she used to call "Our father's killers"

- We know everything- Aisha said.

-That... she's my sister?- i asked her, hoping she didn't know EVERYTHING.

-Or maybe that your lastname is Iasante, who your father was, that miss Faragonda brough you here for some reason i'm still trying to understand, that yoo lied to us, and now that i realize that you're not exactly popular i'm starting to think that the person who you chatted so much with was Amy.- Aisha said.

- Look, don't get mad with miss Faragonda, she brough me here to try to find a way to break the Black Circle- i said.

- What's going on?- asked one of my mates.

- Nothing, let's go girls- Bloom said making the Winx leave the room- You too Faye.

We all 9 went to the hall, walked some steps and although Amy smiled, I felt like the world was coming over me,my intention was to learn magic and nullify the circle, all without anyone knowing who was my father. But now, it was too late.

- What happened?- I finally asked, without understanding how my sister met the Winx.

- Some people broke into the apartment- Amy answered.

-Ha-ha, somebody told us that you need to kill a fairy or you're going to die- Stella said.

- Oh, thanks, i almost forgot it.- i replied with irony.

- We just want to help you to find other way- Bloom said.

- What about your job?- i asked to my sister.

- I left it, now im living here- she answered me.

- You're kidding, please tell me you're kidding- i said.

Amy was acting like if all our problems were solved, she forgot the fact that we were poor, that we needed to kill a fairy and other problems.

We walked until we reached miss Faragonda's office, Bloom knock the door and we all heard the "come in" from the other side. She opened the door andwe faced miss Faragonda.

- Girls, nice to see you- she started to say the headmistress, but she stoped when she saw Amy behind the Winx.- Amy, i see you met the girls.

- We're BFF- she answered with irony.

- Miss Faragonda, we understand you wanted to protect Faye, but Why you never told us about her or the other 3?- Bloom asked.

- Be completely honest with me- started to say miss Faragonda- Do you think of Faye as someone you must take care of, or Gantlos's daughter?

Silence filled the room and no one dared to say a word. Both Amy and I knew that the answer was the second option. Life was so unfair with us, Amy had gone from living in a utopia to have to get by on her own and with a baby. And in my side, without even knowing my father, had to carry with everything he had done.

- Miss Faragonda, What does the Black Circle had to do with each wizard individual power?- Amy asked.

- What do you mean?- asked miss Faragnda a little bit surprised.

- The wizards died and their "curse" for call it somehow, we inherited it, but i think that something elsa happened- Amy said. I was the only one who knew what she meant. A few weeks ago we realized we could use Duman, Ogron and Anagan's powers also. The first ones were my favourite, i used them to turn into an animal and go anywhere i wanted, or talk with Amy, we both used to get into little rabbits or mouses and met each other at the outskirts of Alfea.

-Their powers, i know- Miss Faragonda spoke frankly.

- But... you never told us- Amy said.

- I don't want you to abuse, especially you Amy, you have your own power, What would you want to have others?- Miss Faragonda asked.

- Well, i have a ton of reasons- she answered.

- Lets get to bussines, i've beenfinding out a few things about how to break the circle- miss Faragonda said- Even when it sounds obvious, the most important thing is to bring together all the members_._- said miss Faragonda.

- Perchance... any of them is a lost brother of yours?- asked Stella notoriously tired.

- No- i replied.

- And you don't know a thing about them right?- asked Tecna.

- I see you're the smart one- Amy said.

The expression of all was the same as when you finish a test or a gym class. That meant that now we had to find two persons of which we knew nothing about.

- You can ask to the Tree of Life- Miss Faragonda said.

-The what?- Amy and Roxy asked at the same time.

- The Tree of Life, we used it to find Roxy- Musa answered.

- The balance between positive and negative energy, also holds the information of every criature in the universe-Tecna explained.

- So we must go there and "ask" for the other 2?- i asked a little confused.

- Yes, but please lets do it tomorrow, i'm exhausted- Stella said.

Needless to say, we all agreed with Stellaand after saying goodbye to Miss Faragonda each went straight to bed or to call her boyfriend.

I went for a walk through the gardens of the school, I wanted to relax and breathe fresh air, the bushes full of flowers made a perfect one corner of the garden I saw Amy sitting on a bench with Professor Palladium ,talking, both were smiling and looked really happy. It was weird at least to think of them together, but if my sister was interested on him, there was nothing that could've took her away from her target.

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

_- I found someone, a girl with energy similar to Anagan in... Rio de Janeiro?, Where's that? Flora said._

_- Brazil, South America- i answered._

_- We're going to Brazil!, i'm starting to like all this thing- Stella said._

_- Wait... there's someone else, like Ogron's energy in London, it's a boy- Flora said._

* * *

**So again, thanks for the reviews, please tell me if i have any mistake. I'm trying to get better with my english so it will be a huge help if you correct me.**

** Also the polyvore collection is on my profile.**


	5. The Tree of Life

_**Previously on Bonds of Blood**_

_-And Amy, Who's your sister?- Palladium asked to Amy._

_-Faye- she answered quickly- She's new, so it's alright if you don't know her._

_-Of course i know her, a blonde and blue eyed girl, almost as beautiful as you- he replied making Amy smile and blush a little bit._

_..._

_- Lets get to bussines, i've beenfinding out a few things about how to break the circle- miss Faragonda said- Even when it sounds obvious, the most important thing is to bring together all the members.- said miss Faragonda._

_- Perchance... any of them is a lost brother of yours?- asked Stella notoriously tired._

_- No- i replied._

_- And you don't know a thing about them right?- asked Tecna._

_- I see you're the smart one- Amy said._

_The expression of all was the same as when you finish a test or a gym class. That meant that now we had to find two persons of which we knew nothing about._

_- You can ask to the Tree of Life- Miss Faragonda said._

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Tree of Life**

**Amy POV**

The next morning we headed into the woods on the outskirts of Alfea. We walked between paths that sometimes simply disappeared into the vegetation. Enveloped by the smell of grass and fresh air, without the whole issue of finding the other two, this excursion would've been really relaxing.

-I still can't believe we're going to ask something to a tre...- I stopped before finishing the sentence, feeling that my foot had dropped on something "softer" than the rest of the forest floor. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to calm myself, just step on the muck of some creature of the forest.

-What happends- Roxy asked me.

- I stepped on poop- I said as I leaned against a tree to clean my boots.

I heard laughter from various, some tried to contain it because they knew it was not going to improve the situation at all, but others had no problem with letting it out.

- Thanks they are not expensive- Stella said.

- With what they pay me, well paid me, it's impossible- I said as i put my boot back.

- Where's the tree of life?- Faye asked.

- Near here, but first we must see some little friends of us- Tecna answered.

- In the forest... Really?- i said.

- Do you know somethig about pixies?- Flora stoped to ask, ¿Pixies?, well, when i was little i had one, actually it was dissected, the wizards caught her and gave it to me, i used it as a doll and i didn't know it was a dead pixie until i was 7.

- No- i lied

- Aren't those mini fairies?- Faye asked after a while.

-You might say yes, anyway, there is a special bond that forms between a fairy and a pixie, they are united for lifetime- Musa said.

-And you have that connection with a group of pixies if I am right- Roxy said.

The girls nodded and continued walking until we arrived at a valley with dozens of tiny houses spread over the floor and on the trees, all connected by small paths for which a lot of little people with disproportionate bodies with their huge heads were transiting.

-Floraaaa!- we heard a squeal coming from a little pixie flying at full speed toward Flora to throw herself into her arms.

-Hi Chatta, nice to see you- Flora said as she hugged her, a few seconds later the scene repeated with all the Winx who affectionately greeted some pixie.

- You must be Roxy, the last fairy on Earth, i've heard a ton of you, i still can't believe you're from the same city of Bloom, that's a huge coincidence, but i think is fascinating. Do you have a boyfriend?, if you don't i can help you with that, i helped Flora with Helia and look at them, they're together now, Aren't they cute?, Oh, look at Piff, she's so cute-Chatta said pointing to another pixie who was sleeping peacefully on Layla's hand while she caressed her.

-Do you have her gagged all year or she's just like this?- I asked after the pixia had spoken for over 3 minutes.

- That's rude, you can't say something like that, and you Chatta, control yourself- scolded us a pixie dressed as old lady, with a nearly white wig and a big corset dress.

-Let me introduce myself, I'm Tune, the pixie bonded to Musa- She told to Roxy and Faye avoiding to look at me, really mature.

- Hi, i'm Faye, fairy of air- my sister introduced herself with a shy smile.

- Nice to meet you Faye, i'm Amore- said a pixie who was on Stella's shoulder.

- And i'm Digit- said another who was flying around Tecna. "They look the same" i tought.

- I'm Lockette- said a shy pixie from behind Bloom.

- Nice to meet you- Roxy said to all the pixies.

- The girls promised us to come back with a fairy to bond with one of our friends- Amore said.

- But they brought two instead of one- Lockette added.

-Over my cadaver, no pixie, or frighteningly cute winged thing is going to touch my sister- i said before any could get close to Faye. She was already starting to change, and i was afraid she may get into everything i tried to avoid the last 16 years, a real fairy, i can even imagine her with enchantix wings.

-Do you have her eating lemon all year or she's this bitter?- Chatta asked with a triumphant smirk.

-Ha ha, so funny, Can we go to the tree now?- i asked irritated.

- Girls, we need the Tree of Life to help us to find two persons, Can you get us there?- Bloom asked.

- Of course, just let me go for Ninfea- Chatta said before leaving.

Soon she came back with a green-haired pixie, wearing clothes much more elegant than the rest and a tiara on her head, so she was the queen. After her were also a small entourage of pixies who watched the scene strangely.

- I'm glad to see you again, guardian fairies- said the queen.

- Did Chatta tell you about what we want?- Aisha asked.

- Yes, the Tree of Life will help you, but remember, if you need to find dark magic, you need to search at the dark side of the tree- Ninfea said.

The Winx turned into believix to fly along with the pixies to the Tree of Life. I turned into a witch with my mauve dress that looked more like a bikini with transparent pieces of fabric hanging from the shoulders and thighs untill my wrists and ankles. Finally, Faye turned into a charmix fairy, her wings were deployed over her white top and shorts, her wing-shaped pin on her chest and her purse hanging on the hips.

-How did you get your Charmix?- Bloom asked as soon she saw the pin.

- Telling Amy i wanted to study at Alfea- she answered full of pride. God!, i still can't believe i helped her to winthat thing.

We started to fly next to Chatta, Digit, Lockette, Amore, Tune, Piff, Ninfea and her entourage of little pixies. I saw Roxy and a redhaired pixie with blue dress were talking a few meters away, and a little bit further, Faye was with another pixie, this one had white hair and light pink clothes, she was turning more and more into a fairy.

We continued for a while until you reach another glade where there was a huge tree twisted,its wood was divided into two parts, a clear one and a dark one. I saw Flora going to the tree.

- Look the branch from the Earth, it's so much bigger!- Flora said pointed to one of the branches that had a lot of buds, some short and other a little bit longer.

- Now the fairies from the Earth can live in peace and their magic is back to the world- Ninfea said.

- That's so pretty!- Bloom said

- And now comes the part when you tell us where the otre 2 are...- i started to say.

-Ninfea, Where is the dark branch of the Earth? - Musa asked.

- This one, used to have 4 big buds, but they withered- Ninfea said pointing a little branch.

- The wizards died and their buds did the same, Stills there another long bud?- Aisha asked.

-No, only little buds, they haven't even bloomed, but there is one that have been blooming since a little time, anyway stills little- Ninfea answered.

Flora got closer to the little bud that stood over the rest and put her hands in front of it. After a few seconds she smiled and talk.

- I found something, it's a girl with energy similar to Anagan's, in Rio de Janeiro, Where's that?- Flora said.

- Brazil, in South America- i answered.

- We are going to Brazil!, i'm starting to like this mission- Stella said.

- Is there something else?- Musa asked to Flora.

- I think... there's another bud, it's a boy and his enery is almost the same with Ogron's- Flora said- He's in London.

- So, England and Brazil, thanks Ninfea- Bloom said.

- Wait a minute, Where's my bud?- i asked, all the girls looked at me surprised.

-I was born in Australia, i should be in that branch- i added.

- I can't find you- Flora answered really worried, then she moved to the light part of the tree, to the longest branch.

- What are you doing, that isn't even the Earth branch- Tecna asked.

- No, this is Magix's branch, i'm looking for Faye- Flora answered. Then she closed her eyes and kept concentrated.- Nothing also.

- What does that mean?- Stella asked to Ninfea.

- I don't know, this this hasn't happened before- she answered a little bit nervous.

Flora knelt down and began looking at the roots.

- You aren't going to find nothing on the earth- Musa said.

-There are spells that can hide the energy, if her powers are hide, they should be underground- Flora said, she closed her eyes and started to look for Faye's powers. After 5 seconds she smiled and opened her eyes again.

- I found Faye- she told us.

I turned to look at Faye, her face showed how surprised she was, she didn't understand a thing. I held my breath as i understood what happened. Suddendly i had an explication to some loose ends. The wizards never looked for Faye because her powers were hidden, i haven't seen my father for the same reason. But, How?, my mother's powers were energy, maybe she did it, she knew Faye was a fairy.

-Amy What's wrong?- Bloom asked me.

-Maybe, maybe my mom knew the wizards were coming for Faye and she hid our powers to keep us safe- I told her

Were necessary a few minutes for me to calm down, after what i knew, i spent quiet the rest of the day.

- We must leave now- Aisha said sad looking at Piff.

-Can i bring Ruby with me?- Roxy asked holdind the little redhaired pixie.

-Of course, Ruby, you're welcome- Flora

- And, Can Lia come with us too?- Faye asked looking at the pixie who was with her before. Lia not only had white hair, her eyes were as white as snow, it was kinda scary.

- Sure, after all, you can't break the bond between a pixie and a fairy- Aisha said making Faye smile.

- So, When are we leaving to London? -Tecna asked.

- What do you think about dinner with the guys today and leaving to London tomorrow?-Bloom asked.

- What about us?- Faye asked.

- I tought you were coming too. we can go to a restaurant or a disco with our boyfriends so you can meet them, i'm sure they will want to go to the Earth with us- Bloom said again.

-Why not?, Amy, What do you think?- Faye asked with a smile.

- Sure- i said quietly.

- So, tonight then?- Musa asked and we all nodded.

We said goodbye to the pixies even trought Roxy and Faye were carrying their little friends.

I took my silver chain out of my shirt, where i always hide it, so i could see the little sphere at the end. I startet to play with a sphere full of fairy dust.

_Flashback_

I was 5 years then, my hair was braided and i was wearing a grey summer dress. I was playing with my pixie-doll when i heard steps approaching_, i turned around and saw Ogron standing in front of me._

_-Hi uncle Ogron- i greeted him full of innocence._

_- Hi little princess- he replied with affection as he stroked my head- I have a gift for you._

_I smiled meanwhile he showed me a sphere hanging from a silver chain, i took it in my hands marveled as i watched the sparkles at the inside._

_-What it is?- i asked him._

_- Fairy dust, it belonged to one we caught yesterday- he told me- Someday, you'll be a big hunter, but for now you should start to adjust to these things_

_-Ogron!- we heard, i turned to see my mom armcrossed staring at us with her big blue eyes._

_-Honey, can you go outside to play?- she asked me with a sweet tone, I obediently left the place with my sphere of dust around the neck, leaving Ogron and my mom alone. But after getting away, i hide so i could hear the conversation._

_- Stop giving those things to my child please, they're creepy. She's just a little girl and i don't agree with your plans to make her a hunter- My mother said to Ogron._

_- You know, you made a choice when you marry Gantlos, you accepted him with everything, including us, and i don't think i have to remember you we are fairy hunters, appart, Why so scared about my gifts?, you are a witch, you shouldn't be afraid- Ogron answered- Anyway, Amy is one of us you like it or not._

"One of us" those words remained in my mind all the way back to Alfea, i just wanted to get there and lay on my bed, i mean sofa.

**Roxy POV**

In the way to Alfea i went talking to Faye, Ruby and Lia, Faye told me Lia was the pixie of the inner beauty, of souls and that they felt the same bond i felt with Ruby. I don't know why, but Faye and i became close on that trip, we talk about everything with the biggest confidence, like if we knew each other since ever, like if our parents didn't hate each other to death, i guess those things doesn't matter when you become friends with someone, plus, i couldn't understand how Amy and Faye were sisters, they were so different back then, Amy was the female version of Gantlos and Faye was a dead fly.

- You and Amy are so different, she's... mean- i finally said, at first Faye got surprised because of my comment, but then she answered me.

-Amy had gone throught a lot of heavy things, besides, she can see auras, she knows there are a ton of good people in the world, but also a ton of bad people- she said to me.

- But i'm a good person, and she hates me- i said again.

- She knows you're good, and she doesn't hate you, she just puts a barrier- she replied.

- I hope that barrier dissapears soon- i said.

- It will, tonight, the hang out with the boys, Do you think they'll treat me bad because of my father?- Faye asked to me really worried.

- No way!, they're really nice, i'm sure you'll like to them- i assured her.

- Roxy, Do you have a boyfriend?, i don't want to share you with no one already- Ruby asked me.

- Hahahaha, don't worry Ruby, i'm not the kind of girl that guys usually like- i answered.

- And what's that kind?- Faye asked.

- You know, pretty, smart, funny...- i began to enumerate.

- That's not truth- Lia said- Guys look for a partner, someone who can understand and love them, the rest is transient, as Antoine de Saint-Exupéry would say, what is essential is invisible to the eye.

"Big words for someone so little" i tought to myself. I've never have been interested in having a boyfriend, untill i started to hang out with the Winx and i realized how unconfortable was to be near the girls when they were with their boyfriends, they were really in love. However, the girls had told me about Red Fountain, Who knows?, maybe i'll find someone special.

_At night..._

**Palladium POV**

I went downstairs towards the kitchen, I was thirsty and tap water of my room could not satiate it. I walked into the kitchen, took a glass, i filled it with orange juice from the fridge and headed to my room. Before i could get to the stairs, i noticed a shadow in the school garden. I stared and I could see a woman sitting on a bench wrapped in a blanket with her knees flexed close to her chest.

I got closer i could recognize Amy, when she noticed my presence, she lifted her face so i could see her black eyes filled with tears. I walked untill i reached the bench and sat next to her.

She had told me about her new finding of her past at the evening, so it was obvious to me what was wrong with her.

- Faye is your only family now- i told her, she looked at me a little bit pissed off- Look, i know you loved your parents as every kid does, and i know you really miss them, but now, now Faye is the only one left from that family, the rest is part of your past.

- I know- she answered me wiping her tears away- I love her, she's my little sister, i've done everything for her, i'm here for her, it's just that... i need to forget my past, i know it, i must move forward.

I took the chance to hold your hand as a sign of my support, she looked at me for a seconds and ella me miró unos momentos y leaned her head on my shoulder.

- I'll be right here everytime you need me- i told her, she looked ar me again and i could feel how our head started to get closer, we both closed our eyes and we kissed under the moonlight.

* * *

**_Next chapter_**

_-It's decided, we're going to a disco in an hour so get ready- i said after i talked with Brandon, we had it all planned so Bloom could see Sky, it was going to be a surprise._


	6. Boys

_**Previously on Bonds of Blood**_

_- I found something, it's a girl with energy similar to Anagan's, in Rio de Janeiro, Where's that?- Flora said._

_- Brazil, in South America- i answered._

_- We are going to Brazil!, i'm starting to like this mission- Stella said._

_- Is there something else?- Musa asked to Flora._

_- I think... there's another bud, it's a boy and his enery is almost the same with Ogron's- Flora said- He's in London._

_..._

_The wizards never looked for Faye because her powers were hidden, i haven't seen my father for the same reason. But, How?, my mother's powers were energy, maybe she did it, she knew Faye was a fairy._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Boys**

**Brandon POV**

I was lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling with my hands on my stomach. For some reason Codatorta has an obsession with making us suffer, and he applies it everytime he cans with exhausting practices. Although I had been several years in Fontana and training was not as heavy for my body, that didn' t change the fact that i only ended wanting reach my bed and sleep the rest of the week.

My phone rang, i watched the screen and smiled, it was Stella.

-Hello my sun, How are you?- i asked her, even trought we've been dating for years, everyday i feel more in love with her.

-Hi Brandon, listen, i've been thinking, i mean, the girls and i, we've been thinking that maybe you'd like to go out with us tonight to a disco or something like that- she said.

- Sure but, What about those girls?, you know, Gantlos's daughters- i asked her, she had already told me about Faye and Amy and i wasn't really sure is it was a good idea to have them so close, neither i wanted them to be far, just in case. I felt like they were like dynamite and i didn't know what to expect.

- Oh, they're coming with us- she answered me- Faye is really nice, Amy... not so, but i'm sure she's going to disinhibit at the party.

I laught at that comment, Stella had told me that Amy was the female version of Gantlos, so thinking of her going crazy at a party wasn't the most normal picture.

-Ok, i'm going to talk with the guys and i call you back- i answered, she sayd bye and i finshed the call.

At next second, Riven got into the room after a shower.

-Riven, the winx want to go to a dico tonight- i told him

-Ok, When?- he asked as he put his clothes on.

-I don't know, i told Stella i was going to tell you all and then i'm going to call her back- Helia and Timmy entered he room meanwhile i was telling Riven the details.

-What's going on?- Timmy asked.

- We're going out with the girls- Riven said.

- Great, we should call Sky- Timmy added.

- I don't think it's a good idea, Aisha is going to be the only one without her couple- Helia said.

-Not really, Roy and Gantlos's daughters are coming too- i said, the Roxy part was pretty predictable but i could see on their faces that the last two sorprise guest weren't welcome.

- Are you kidding right?, I understand they have to help them, but carrying them everywhere they go is a lot different- Riven answered a little bit irritated.

- They know what they're doing, we must trust- Helia said.

- Yes, now the only worry we have is Sky- Timmy added.

- Fine, i'm calling him- i answered as i waited for Sky to pick up his phone.

_1 Hour later_

**Stella POV**

-It's decided, we're going to a disco in a hour, so get ready.- I said after talking with Brandon, we had it all planned so Bloom could see Sky, it was going to be a surprise. it was really sad to see them apart, but Sky had a lot of responsibilities and no time for Bloom.

- A disco?, Stella, i'm 16, they won't let me get in- Faye said rally worried, i had completely forgotten she was even younger than Roxy.

- But you have Duman's powers, you can turn into someone older- Musa gave a solution.

- That body must exists already, she can't create one- Amy said.

- Can i copy yours?, i don't want to look much different- Faye asked her sister.

-No thanks, i don't want a twin, besides, we don't look really alike, you should copy mom's body- Amy answered

Faye thought for a few seconds about her sister's comment, then she closed her eyes,clenched her fists and began to radiate a strange energy from herr body, few seconds after that, her hair became darker with little curls at the end. Her nose a los pocos segundos su cabello empezó a oscurecer y a ondularse llegando a ser castaño con ligeros bucles a la altura de sus hombros, her features also changed, an uoturned nose, huge blue eyes and a round face. Her body grew, her curves emphasized. Her clothes changed into a demin dress, a leather jacket and combat boots. Faye raised from the sofa showing her new look, her mother's, she looked gorgeous, Can someone explain me how she married Gantlos?.

- Wow!, she was so young, How old was she?- Flora asked. Even trought Faye turned into her mother, she looked really young.

- She was 31 when she died, but this appearance is from a picture when she was 20- Faye answered.

- She knew your father then?- Musa asked.

- Yes, they met when she was 19- Amy answered.

- You look nice, but now you have to change your clothes- I said as i watched her outfit, it wasn't as dark as i expected, but it wasn't a night out outfit.

The next 45 minutes we spend it changing our clothes, doing our make up and hair. We said bye to Ruby ans Lia and went out of our room ahead to the first floor, without our shoes so we won't make any noise untill we got to the school's underground.

-Where are we?- Roxy asked.

- Relax, this corridor are going to lead us to Red Fountain.- i answered her as i set a light to guide us. the light was a few steps further than us, so it allowed us to see the path, we followed it until the exit at the other side, at the Red Fountain dragons's barns* that once were the school's halls, of course, before Saladin took the "Fountain" part too literal.

- This place smells- Faye said covering her nose and mouth.

- You're going to get used to it- Flora anwered back.

- Now, Why don't you all tell us about your boyfriends?, we don't know a thing about them- Amy suggested.

**Roxy POV**

As we got further i could see the huge scaly creatures with giant wings, dragons. It was unbelievable to watch them from so close, but i knew they were not going to hurt me, they were animal anyway.

-Now, Why don't you all tell us about your boyfriends?, we don't know a thing about them- i heard Amy suggested.

- My guy is Brandon and he's the hottest thing ever, well, you're going to meet him, and you better don't try to flirt with him-Stella warned the other blonde.

- Don't worry, i don't like youngers- Amy answered.

-We already realize that with Avalon and Palladium...- Tecna started to say, Amy just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

After a while we saw shadows walking at the distance, i counted them, normally, they were 4, Brandon, Riven, Helia and Timmy, but this time there were 5, as we got closer i recognized the 5th shadow, it was Sky.

-Sky!-Bloom recognize him too and run to his arms to kiss him. The rest of the Winx did the same, except for Aisha, when they saw their boyfriends.

- What are your doing here?, I tought you were busy at Eraklion- Bloom asked to Sky.

- I'm never too busy for you- Sky answered as he embraced her.

- Guys, they're Faye and Amy- Bloom said once everyone greeted their respective boyfriend.

- Nice to meet you, i'm Brandon and this beautiful woman by my side is the owner of my heart- Brandon said ponting at Stella.

- That was so cute, i'd love to have a boyfriend like that... or have a boyfriend- Faye siad, i couldn't held my laugh with her last comment.

- I'm Sky, but i guess you already knew that with Bloom's yell- said Sky.

-Helia, i'm glad to finally see you, Flora had told me a lot about you- Flora's boyfriend introduced himself and kissed Amy and Faye's hands.- Faye, you don't look like Gantlos at all.

-What?, Oh no!, this is not how i look, this is my mother's appearance, i just took it for now so i can go to the disco- she answered.

-We can use Duman's powers since he died- Amy added.

-Cool- Brandon said.

-I'm Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend ant the lone guy over there is Riven- Timmy said, Rivens just nodded and went to Musa. It was obvious he was hurt because of Nabu, and even trought he knew Faye and Amy didn't have anything to do with it, it was hard for him to look at them and don't think of that moment.

**Riven POV**

Nos subimos a las motocicletas y nos dirigimos al centro de Magix, a una discoteque a la que nos gustaba ir con las chicas. Cuando estábamos por entrar la mocosa que estaba disfrazada como su madre se puso nerviosa y empezó a arrugarse la polera.

-Faye, you look 20, Why are you nervous?- Aisha asked

-I've never gone to a party before- Gantlos's daughter said.

I instinctively looked at the other one, she just shrugged.

- Hey!, don't look at me, she works and doesn't go out because she's responsible, i don't force her- she answered before we got into the disco.

We walked in and i approached to Musa. To my bad luck she took my hand, led me straight to the dance floor and started to dance expecting me to do it as well..

-Honey, Why don't we take a drink?- i asked Musa so i could stop dancing for a moment, i was tired.

-No, i wanna dance, c'mon, don't be dull- she said with a smile as she got closer and kissed me on the lips- Tomorrow we start with a new mission and today i want to have fun.

-Ok- i answered and kept dancing with her. After 15 minutes and a lot of songs that didn't wearied Musa at all, Aisha came to save me, it isn't that i didn't want to dance with Musa, i love to, but i was really tired.

- Hey Musa!, Wanna dance?- Aisha asked.

- Riven, it doesn't botter you?- she asked me worried.

- No, go ahead, i'll be with the guys- i said to her and went straight to the place where my friends were. I sat on a couch next to Helia, Flora, Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Amy. They were asking Amy silly things like... What type of music you like to listen?, In wich places have you been?...

I started to look for the rest, Musa and Aisha were dancing at the center of the dance floor, a few steps behind were Tecna and Timmy, who was trying to follow his girlfriend's rhythm, and finally, Roxy and Faye were at the other corner of the disco talking and laughing.

- Wait, Are they friends?- i asked to Amy.

- I know, it's the weirdest thing ever- she answered- specially since...

- Since Gantlos hated Roxy- Stella said.

- Since that and a lot of other things, but it doesn´t matter, i've never seen Faye this happy, she's like this since she got into Alfea- said the blonde woman.

-Alfea, believe it or not, is a marvelous place- Bloom said.

- I know- Amy answered- But that doesn't change my mind about fairies.

I couldn't believe she said that, i was about to get up and leave the place. The rest of the night went just like that, the girls talking and dancing, Faye and Roxy laughing.  
Finally, about 4 of the morning we took the girls to Alfea, i kissed Musa goodbye and as soon as i got to Red Fountain i laid on my bed to sleep, in less than 3 hours Brandon woke me up-

- C'mon, get up, we must carry the girls to London.

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo_**

_- My son it's outside since a few minutes ago, he's going to carry us- answered Mr Collins with a sweet and almost paternal tone, he said goodbye and went down the stairs with Charlotte, Roxy and i followed him to the street by pure formality. The driver door opened and a tall guy came out of it, with the moonlight we could see his orange hair, as he got closer it started to be obvious what i thought since the moment he got out of the car, he looked just like one of those pictures of Ogron that Amy had shown me, actually, he was a younger (and hotter) version of him._

* * *

_I know i haven't update in like two weeks, but i've been realy busy at school (i'm always busy, so if i don't update soon you know why). _

_Please leave a review :D and tell me if i have too many mistakes_

_The * at barns its because i don't have any idea what to put on there, in the spanish version said "establos"_


	7. Liam Collins?

**_Previously at Bonds of Blood_**

_- C'mon, get up, we must carry the girls to London_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Liam... ¿Collins?**

**Faye POV**

The next morning, the specialists went to Alfea in a " Hawk", i didn't know what it was, but Bloom explained me it was a vehicle that coul travel faster than the light, so it would carry us to the Earth without any problem.

The teachers and a few students were at the school yard to wish us a good trip. Even through i didn't like at all any of my roomates (they said i was weird) the rest of the students were really nice with me and made amazing the few days that i had spent at Alfea.

Amy an Palladium walked away from us, of course they did it so we couldn't see them, but i already knew something was going on between them.

-Girls, Are you ready?- Helia asked taking our luggage. I nodded just like the Winx and we all got into the hawk. Inside, it was amazing to see the controls, screens and stuff.

The trip was really short, or at least way shorter than what i tought it will be, halfway Tecna and Timmy used one of their gadget to make a transdimensional gate. A huge gate appeared in the middle of nowhere and allowed us to cross the whole universe in less than 10 minutes, at the other side we could see the Earth at the distance. My sister, father and mother, all of them were from the Earth, but i had never been there,i didn't know how it was going to be. Amy told me once:"People is all different, they have differents languajes, culture, imagine the whole Magic Dimension came together at one planet, but without magic".

Stella put a invisibility spell on the nave when we got to the Earth atmosphere so no one couls see us, actually, it was pretty worthless since London was covered by a thick fog.

We landen in a farm at the outskirts of Lonfon. The door of the nave opened and i shyly stepped out of it to face the dark of the night, it was freezing even through the winter clothes (Thanks Roxy and Bloom who told us about how London was in winter meanwhile Rio de Janeiro was in summer), i crossed my arms trying to keep the temperature with me. As i walked i noticed that the grass was soaked and the water was filtering through my boots.

- I leased an apartment in the middle of the city, we'll sleep there until we find Ogron's son- Bloom said.

- We are going in our boards and you should get there flying, it will be faster- Sky added.

- Witches can't fly for a long time, Isn't it?- Timmy asked to Amy, she smiled and took my appearance.

- Go ahead- i said sarcastically.

The rest transformed immediately and specialists took their boards. We got ready to fly to London. After a few minutes I began to feel that I froze and I found it harder to see through the fog, i was afraid to be away from the group and get lost in a place I did not know.

We kept flying until we got to London, i saw a huge light breaking the fog, as i got closer i could see the light was actually a clock, biggest clock i've ever seen. And that isn't the end, not only the clock was enormous, also the tower in wich it was.

- It's The Big Ben- Roxy told me.

I stared at it stunned until we moved away too much to see it at a distance. In a few minutes we got to an empty alley so we could return to our normal state.

- Our apartment is on the building at the corner of this street, just besides this passageway, i talked with the owner this morning, i promised him we were coming earlier, i hope he's not angry...- Bloom said.

Upon arrival at the building, Bloom touched a button on a panel that had several numbers. While waiting for someone to respond I started to look the neighborhood, it was pretty, with a few trees, a cafe, an accesories store crossing the street, a little bit of everything.

- _"What do you want?_"- we heard a sweet an calm voice with a strong british accent from the panel .

- Goodnight Mr Collins, i'm Bloom, we talked in the morning about the apartment- Bloom answered.

_-"Oh!, you're the american girl, we've been waiting for you, come in_"- the man answered and at the next second the ring sound showing us the door was open.

We got into the building that was as cold as the street. It was pretty old but well conserved, the apartment was in the last floor, the 4th. When we reached it, a man was waiting for us. He was near 50's, a little bit fat and bald, but had a really sweet look in his hazel eyes.

-Wow! look how much you all are!- he said to us when he saw that Bloom didn't travel alone, we were 14 persons in total- Come in, you're welcome.

We got into the apartment, it was large, perfect for us, had an american kitchen, no dining room but it wasn't really necessary, it also had a living room with two sofas and one armchair, in wich was a ginger girl with huge and beautiful green eyes surrounded by freckles, it seemed like 17 or 18 years old.

-Hi- i shyly greeted her and she replied with a smile.

- She's my beautiful daughter, Charlotte- Mr Collins said to us, they didn't look even similar.

- Nice to meet you- Aisha said to her.

The girl nodded and started to show us the place.

- There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one in the biggest room, and the other on the corridor- she told us while she was teaching us the rooms that were already furnished.

- Which one is your room?- Bloom asked, so i figured out this used to be Collins family's home.

- This, the one painted in light green- she pointed- The other one was my brother's.

- Do you have more siblings?- i asked her.

- No, just him, but we aren't real siblings, we're both adopted- added Charlotte

- Oh!, i'm adopted too- Bloom said- I met my real parents last year, and now i love them the same that my adoptive ones.

-No, i don't know them and my brother neither knows his parents, but we don't mind, we don't need to know them. If they abandoned us, they had a reason, and we have all we need with our parents, they raised us and made a beautiful family- Charlotte replied.

We checked the details with Mr Collins and Charlotte taught us how to use the heating, shower and the dishwasher, then she gave the keys to Bloom and say goodbye with a sweet smile.

- How are you getting home?, I did't see any car when we got here- Musa asked.

- My son it's outside since a few minutes ago, he's going to carry us- answered Mr Collins with a sweet and almost paternal tone, he said goodbye and went down the stairs with Charlotte, Roxy and i followed him to the street by pure formality. The driver door opened and a tall guy came out of it, with the moonlight we could see his orange hair, as he got closer it started to be obvious what i thought since the moment he got out of the car, he looked just like one of those pictures of Ogron that Amy had shown me, actually, he was a younger (and hotter) version of him.

- Hi- he greeted us with a strong british accent (that awkward moment when Ogron's son turns out to be a british hottie), with all the weird of the situation, we couldn't say nothing else than "Ah".

- Dad, can we go?- the boy spoke again.

- Sure Liam, wait a second- he answered his "son" and came to where we were- I really hope you have a nice time at London girls.

Both Charlotte and Mr Collins got into the car and left Roxy and i without a word.

- The good new, we found him- i said to break the tension.

- The bad one, i don't think he knows about Ogron- Roxy said.

- Plus, he's hot- i added.

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

_- And this?- i asked him looking at a little postit he gave to me._

_- It's my number, just in case, call to tell me if you're going or not- he answered me. I turned red and put the little paper in my pocket quickly._

_Faye and i said bye to Liam and got into the building._

_- Did i get the wrong idea or you liked him?- Faye asked._

_-Definitely, you got the wrong idea- i answered her._

* * *

**Please please tell me exactly my mistakes:D**


	8. Amy vs Aisha

**_Previously _**

_- My son it's outside since a few minutes ago, he's going to carry us- answered Mr Collins with a sweet and almost paternal tone, he said goodbye and went down the stairs with Charlotte, Roxy and i followed him to the street by pure formality. The driver door opened and a tall guy came out of it, with the moonlight we could see his orange hair, as he got closer it started to be obvious what i thought since the moment he got out of the car, he looked just like one of those pictures of Ogron that Amy had shown me, actually, he was a younger (and hotter) version of him._

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Aisha vs Amy**

**Musa POV**

The next morning I was woken early by slight but still annoying whispers. Last night, when choose where we would put our sleeping bags, I had the bright idea of putting mine next to Faye and Roxy.  
I opened my eyes slowly but didn't move, a part of me wanted to know what they were saying.

- What are we going to do?, we must see him again- Faye asked.

- I don't know, but that's something we're figuring out by our own - Roxy answered

- I know, we have to be sure- the blonde girl said.

- Sure about what?- I asked. Both turned around holding their breath and with eyes wide open.

- Wha-what are you talking about?- Roxy asked me.

- You said you girls needed to see him again, so, Who are you talking about?- i asked again.

- Oh, that...- Fayed said with a really fake surprise expression.

- We want to see Charlotte's brother again.- Roxy explained. So all this was about a guy, well, that wasn't bad, i guess.

- Is he cute?- i asked.

Now their faces were indescribable, they stood looking at each other like if they were searching for an answer.

- He has beautiful... eyes- Roxy said a little insecure.

- Ah!, but you didn't tell me about what you want to be sure- i asked again.

- That he was... flirting with Roxy- Faye said. Roxy gave her a withering glance.

- Ok, but remember we're here to look for Ogron's son, not for cute brithish guys- i said and went back to sleep.

**Roxy POV**

- Is he cute?- Musa asked. I got nervious and looked at Faye for an answer. Being honest, he was cute, but too similar with Ogron, so it would be really weird if i said it loud.

-He has beautiful... eyes- o said, not even Faye could deny it.

- Ah!, but you didn't tell me about what you want to be sure about- Musa asked again.

- That he was... flirting with Roxy- Faye said. What the hell!?, What if our suspicions were real and she was saying those things, Ogron's son flirting with me, Great!

Musa went back to sleep and we waited untill she couldn't hear us.

I told Faye that if we wanted to continue talking about the issue we had to leave the apartment. I stood up and went to the bathroom that was in the corridor with my clothes and all so i would get out dressed and not have to be worried about any of the boys decided to appear out of nowhere.  
I got into the shower and started to think plans, most of them were crazy ideas that wouldn't solved anything, like throw toilet paper to the WC so it would get damaged and Mr Collins had to come with Liam, but for sure, the specialists would feel their pride and would try to repair it. Any idea i could have was at least insane. I finished my bath, cut the water, died myself with the towel, put my clothes on, and went out of the bathroom. Faye did the same and after a few minutes we were ready to leave, we took some money and went out to the street without telling anyone... big mistake.

We went outside into the cold and fog, that it never seemed to leave. We started to give random ideas, but all of them ended with Liam going to the apartment, and that would be a huge problem since the Winx lived on there too.

We went to the cafe next to the building and bought two coffees. We kept walking until we reached a street were five guys were dismounting metal structures from a truck,when we passed near a metal bar broke loose and almost fell over us if it wasn't for Faye's powers.

-Hey! Are you ok?- a blonde brithish guy asked us from inside of the truck, he quickly got out and walked toward us.

- Yes, no problem, we escaped your... i don't even know what this is- Faye answered.

- Hahaha, it's actually a support, for a luminaire- he said

- For what?- Faye asked.

- A benefit concert, we're collecting founds for the kids with cancer, you should come tonight, it will be great- he replied.

- I don't think is a good idea...- i started to say, but obviously, Faye didn't care.

- Maybe, convince us- she said with a flirty tone.

- If you want, you can enter and see how it looks like- he said to her.

He led us into the bar where would be the event.

It was a place with low natural light but full of reflectors and lights hanging from the ceiling so would be pretty nice at night. I kept appreciating the ceiling lamps when I felt someone's back hitting me and throwing me to the floor, making all my coffe spread onto my jacket. My head hurt and i cursed the bright one who was walking backwards.

-I'm really sorry, i didn't see you- a boy started to say, i opened my eyes and saw the same guy Faye and i saw lastnight, Mr Collins's son, or Ogron's son, i had to figured that out.

-Liam?- i asked him, he looked surprised but then he seemed to understand everything.

-Ah!, you are one of the american girls that are living at the flat- he said.

- What are you doing here?- Faye asked him.

- I'm playing with my band, What are YOU doing here?- he asked back.

- He convinced us to get in- i said pointing at the blonde guy next to Faye.

- Hmm i see, Ed, now i'll take care of them, thanks- replied to the boy who made a face of frustration at having to leave us, or leave Faye, in Liam's hands.

- Are you felling ok?- he asked tenderly, it was an awkward situation, looked a lot like Ogron and hear him speak with such delicacy or saying that his band was going to play for a charity event was something verging on the impossible.

-Yes, i guess, i should go back now- I said as I started to stand up from the floor with the help of Faye and Liam.

- I'l carry you- He told us.

- No, it's not necesary, it's near- i said.

- But you're dizzy, c'mon, i'll take you in my car- he said again.

Faye took my arm over her shoulder to Liam's car, the same we saw last night.

-I almost forgot it, you haven't tell me your names- he told us once we had already entered the car, Faye in the back seat and me in the front.

- My name is Faye and she's Roxy- Faye answered.

- Nice, my dad told me about a girl called Bloom, that's a curious name- Liam said.

- Yep, she's the one who talked with him- i answered him.

- And then, Charlotte told me you were like a thousand inside the flat- he said with a little smile.

- Actually, we're 14- added Faye.

- Wow, How can you fit in there?, we were just 4 and the flat seemed small- Liam commented.

- That's why you left it right?- i asked him.

-No, my dad got asthma, the doctor told him we must move to somewhere else, less polluted than London, but he has too many business here, so we just went to the outskirts, anyway the air is better there- he answered and i saw an opportunity to raise the issue of his family.

- You really seem to love your father, do you right?- i asked him.

-Sure, he's the best father i could have ever wish, he raised me and my sister without even being... forget it, he's just the best- he said.

- It's happens the same to me, my father raised me by his own, i just met my mom a few months ago.- i said to him and remembered my dad, it was weird being in the same planet, but so far of him.

- And i was raised by my mother's best friend and my sister- Faye commented from the back seat, I had completely forgotten about her presence and I felt guilty for having brought the issue up, Faye never met her parents and now they were dead, as she would be soon.

-Charlotte told us you were both adopted and you don't know your real parents, Never wanted to meet him, i mean, them?-asked correcting me in the end, I was not thinking of his mother, only Ogron. And by the way, i wasn't ready to hear another creepy love story like Gantlos and Sabrina's.

- Never wanted to meet your mom?- he asked me and i nodded- Yes, actually, now i'm 19, but when i got 18 the first thing i did was trying to know about them, but i didn't find much, my mom abandoned me in an orphanage and nobody knows a thing about my father.

- Sorry for interrupt, but we arrived- Faye said. I looked at her with wide eyes to let her know that he was spoiling it, we needed to know more before letting him go.

- Did Ed convinced you to go to the show?- he asked us.

- He was doing it when you crashed with Roxy- Faye said, Liam just laughed. I haven't realize it yet, but i was locket in a car with Ogron's son and Gantlos's daughter, definitely my life had changed since a few months ago when doing what I was doing would seem to me more than a suicidal act.

- Sorry for that- he said once more- But you shoul go tonight, it's at 8 pm, Charlotte is going to be there too, so you won't be alone.

-What do you think?- Faye asked me.

- We should ask Amy and Bloom- i said to her.

- C'mon, Aren't you old enough?-Liam insisted.

- She is, i'm just 16, i must ask to my sister- Faye answered.

-Ok, we're going, but not alone, our friends will go too- i said.

- Dope, the more, the best, more help- he said.

We went out of the car and before i could close te door Liam gave me a little paper.

_- _And this?- i asked him looking at a little postit he gave to me.

_-_ It's my number, just in case, call to tell me if you're going or not- he answered me. I turned red and put the little paper in my pocket quickly.

Faye and i said bye to Liam and got into the building.

- Did i get the wrong idea or you liked him?- Faye asked.

-Definitely, you got the wrong idea- i answered her.

- What in hell are "flat" and "dope"?- Faye asked. I laughed and answered her.

We went upstairs, opened the door of the apartment and found Amy sitting idly on one of the sofas.

-Faye Dawn Iasante, Where were you?- Amy asked to her sister.

-We just went out for a coffe- Faye said.

-Looks like Roxy's clothes drank the coffe- Riven said, I looked at my jacket which had a large brown stain on the chest.

-I crashed with someone- I said- By the way, we have an invitation to a charity show tonight at 8 it's in a bar near here.

-Did you get into a bar?- Amy asked really worried.

-Yes, but don't be mad, we were with Mr Collins's son- Faye answered.

-Great, you were outside in a huge city, with a guy i haven't seen in my entire life, Are you crazy?, not everything is rainbows and butterflies out there, there are bad people too. Understand!-Amy scolded both of us.

- You may be a bad person, not everybody has bad intentions Amy- Aisha said- But you think just like your father so i guess that for you, everyone is bad, except you.

-I didn't say that, How would you feel if someone you love is in an unknown city with a guy you don't know neither?- Amy answered.

-If she survived you - Aisha started to say but was interrupted by a slap from Amy.

- How you dare?!- Aisha asked.

- Stop trating me like if i was the worst person on the universe, i haven't done nothing to you- Amy answered.

- Girls stop, there is no need to fight- Helia said.

- She started- Amy said.

- You hit me- Aisha replied.

- Grow up, we have a mission- Sky said.

- Our mission is to help a selfish girl- Aisha said.

-Fine, nobody asked you for help, i can go away and finish this in my way- Amy replied.

- Killing a fairy?- Aisha asked- I knew it, you are just like them.

**Amy POV**

"Just like them" the same memory about my childhood i had a few days ago came to my mind. Ogron saying i was one of them, that someday i'd be a great hunter.

I felt sick. Looked at everyone and made a desicion.

- Faye, pack your things, we're leaving.

-What!, Amy we can't leave now- Faye told me.

- We won't stay here, they don't want me here- I said to her as i took everything i had on the bedroom.

-Amy think about it, you can't take Faye away, she's starting a new life at Alfea- Roxy started to say- What about Palladium?, i know you're with him.

- I don't know- i said.

- Are you dating with Palladium?- Flora asked.

- Why don't you get in your own bussines?- i answered

- He's a good man, he deserves someone better than you- Aisha said, i took my stuff and Faye's wrist and started to walk out of the apartment.

-Amy please wait- Roxy asked me.

I kept moving although Faye was doing some resistance and even began to sob.

-Please...- Faye asked me.

- We found Ogron's son-Roxy said, I looked at her confused, What had she said?.

- He's Mr Collins's adoptive son, we met him yesterday when we followed Mr Collins and Charlotte- Faye answered.

- Today we met him again, he invited us to a concert- Roxy added.

- Why didn't you say anything?- Sky asked them.

- We wanted to be sure before telling you- Roxy said- Amy please don't go away.

I looked at my sister again, her face somewhat flushed and eyes with tears.

-Faye don't cry, we're going to stay- i told her- C'mon, you should pick your outfit for the night, i bet that concert is going to be good.

Faye began to calm down soon as well as Roxy and everyone started going to their rooms, except for Aisha who was looking at me with hate. I took a jacket and went outside to clear my mind.

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

_- It reminds me of when you were little and believed you could do magic- Charlotte said._

_Inevitably we all looked at Liam._

_- That was many years ago- he said._

_- But you were so cute- the redhead said again._

_- how can someone do magic?- Bloom asked him._

_- Liam was sure he had powers and once he said he could absorb...- Charlotte said but was interupted by her brother._

_- It's enough!- Liam said with anger- That's only a stupidity i said when i was a kid._

* * *

**OK, i know, it took me over a month to put this chapter. Main reason: School.**

**But today was my last day of school :D so... hello summer!.**

**Of course that means i'll be updating quite often.**

**And if you are leaving a review (please review), tell me what's your favourite song at the moment (non winx band):D, it's for the next chapter.**

**And yes i know, my english sucks but i'm doing my best trying to write in other language, it's really hard because my country isn't bilingual. But i've seen some chilean readers at the traffic stats so they sure understand me :D. So i wrote this chapter again... if someone found confusing the part that said "Andrew's car" ahaha i didn't realize that at first. Liam is called Andrew in the spanish version and i forgot to change that... ups. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, first i need to tell you this chapter has a song on it, so it would be amazing if you listen to the song meanwhile you're reading the part with the song on it (obviously you'll realize which part is)**_

_**The song is "A drop in the ocean" by Ron Pope ;) and even though i didn't meet this song for The Vampire Diaries, in this chapter is said a ton of times since i know that a lot of girls know this song because of TVD**_

* * *

**_Previously in Bonds of Blood_**

_- We found Ogron's son-Roxy said, I looked at her confused, What had she said?._

_- He's Mr Collins's adoptive son, we met him yesterday when we followed Mr Collins and Charlotte- Faye answered._

_- Today we met him again, he invited us to a concert- Roxy added._

_- Why didn't you say anything?- Sky asked them._

_- We wanted to be sure before telling you- Roxy said- Amy please don't go away._

* * *

**Chapter 9: You're a wizard, like it or not**

** Helia POV**

I was on the sofa next to Flora watching a movie called "Romeo + Juliet", was about a boy and a girl falling in love with their families opposing to it. Then Amy came back from wherever she had been. She stared at us for a moment, then spoke.

- Romeo+Juliet?, so you like sad movies- she asked.

- It's actually pretty romantic and sweet- Flora said.

- Wait till the end- Amy answered, she sat next to us with her, rested her elbows on her knees and the face between her hands.- What time it is?

- Six, the concert will be soon- I answered.

- Can't wait- Amy said ironically.

- Do you really think he's Ogron's son?- i asked her.

- You know, the good part of seeing auras is that my sister can't lie to me, i always discover her. This morning her aura was full of security, it has to be him- she answered.

- Ogron's son giving a charity concert and one of Gantlos's daughter is a fairy... is fun to know there is no "Like father like son"- Flora added.

- Sure, except for me, remember i'm "just like them"- Amy said taking Aisha's shape.

- Don't fight, we all want to help you Amy- i adviced her.

- I know, relax, i promise i won't fight with her anymore- she assured me.

- Hey, i wanted to ask you, What about what Roxy said today about Palladium?- Flora asked.

- Em... I think he's cute- Amy blushed- But i don't know what we are yet.

It was strange to think of them together, he seems to be a very calm man, quite distant from how Amy is.

We finished watching the movie, as Amy said, it was really sad, Flora cried, as well as Amy tried to hide her tears. We got up from the couch and we began to prepare as well as the rest, at the end we went out to the street,between the cold and fog, we walked a few streets to a bar whose entrance was decorated with colored lights and white balloonsWe paid the entry and entered. The place was illuminated with many christmas lights and candles, soon we found Charlotte, her hair down and club dressed.

- I'm so glag you all are here- she said- My brother told me about your head Roxy, Are you feeling right?

- Yes... it doesn't hurt anymore- Roxy answered really ashamed.

After a few minutes, the lights went out and the reflectors lit the stage. The first show was a girl singing a little bit of rap, wasn't bad, but her performance was too short. After that, a band got into the stage, the vocalist caught my eye, he looked just like Ogron. I looked at Flora and she smiled.

- They were right- she said.

**Roxy POV.**

Liam's band took the stage, he played the guitar and vocals, Ed played the bass and another two guys i couldn't recognized played the piano and the drums. The first songs were theirs and were really good. Liam had a gorgeous voice that kept me focused the entire show. After five or six songs (2 original and other 4 covers) Liam started to sing one of my favourite songs. I looked at him and realized he was staring at me while he was singing

_A drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_  
_If you don't love me pretend_  
_A few more hours then it's time to go_

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_  
_It's too late to cry_  
_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep_  
_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

- My God!, he's flirting with you- Faye told me.

- Shut up!- i yelled to her.

They finished the presentation and sat next to us.

-Did you like the last song?- Liam asked me, I got red as a tomato before answering.

- Is cute, but i thought The Vampire Diaries was for girls- i answered after i could remember from where the song was, he just laught.

- You know, when you have a sister who thinks that the tv is only for her, sometimes is easy to end up watching cheesy shows like The Vampire Diaries- He replied with a smile.

- Hey, you play really goof- Musa interrupted us.

- Thanks- Ed said.

- Em, Liam, Ed, this are our friends, Bloom and Sky, Riven and Musa, Timmy and Tecna, Stella and Brandon, Helia and Flora, Aisha and this is my sister, Amy.- Faye introduced each one

- Hi, well, i'm Liam, Charlotte's brother and this are my friends, Ed, James and Harrison.- Liam introduced his friends.

Ed, James and Harrison went away and we talked for a while until a magician took the stage to perform magic tricks, after knowing that I am a fairy,beginning to study at Alfea or meet the Winx, seeing a guy with a cape and hat doing cheap tricks was more a joke than anything else. The "magician" took a scarf and with a movement of hands turned it into a bouquet of flowers and then he gave it to Charlotte.

- It reminds me of when you were little and believed you could do magic- Charlotte said.

Inevitably we all looked at Liam.

- That was many years ago- he said.

- But you were so cute- the redhead said again.

- That's pretty impossible- Bloom said.

- Liam was sure he had powers and once he said he could absorb...- Charlotte said but was interupted by her brother.

- It's enough!- Liam said with anger- That's only a stupidity i said when i was a kid.

- Relax, we all did silly things when we were childs- Amy said with a sweet smile, right after that i felt a wave of security coming from her, she was playing with our auras.

- See Liam?, is not so terrible, now let me continue- Charlotte said- Well, as i said, when Liam was little he said he could absorb the energy from insects and birds.

We all gave each other an uncomfortable look, if Liam could take the energy from small animals away, that was close to Ogron and his power to absorb magic, maybe in a smaller scale due to Liam's age when he was a kid. I began to wonder if we should expect more, before I realized i was already speaking.

- You're a real wizard- I told him. he stared at me with the most confused look. The rest, with the exception of Charlotte, were looking at me like if they were ready to kill me.

-What?- Liam asked.

- You're a wizard, we came to London to find you. Your real father tried to kill me for being the last fairy on the Earth, he killed the rest. He could absorb the energy too- i replied, Charlotte lowered her head and put her hand near her mouth, thinking about what I had said. Liam instead, scowled, looked away and got up from his chair.

-Excuse me, but i won't hear more insane things, you're crazy- he told me as he left the place, his sweet and appeased voice vanished, he was different from the guy who helped me that morning or sang a romantic song while he was looking at me.

I got pissed off as he told me "crazy", but maybe that word made me remember the day i met the Winx, when Bloom and Stella told me i was a fairy, i also called them crazy, but i didn't believe until it was too late and the wizards were behind me. I got up from my chair and went to the street.

-Roxy, What are you doing?- Tecna asked me.

- I'm going for him- i answered him.

- Maybe it would be better if you leave him alone for a few days- Helia commented.

-No!, when you tried to tell me the true about my powers i refused to believe, and then the wizards almost captured me. I won't let Liam do the same mistake i did- I replied and kept walking.

after reaching the door Charlotte started to follow me.

- Wait, i'll go with you- she told me.

- Don't think i'm crazy?- i asked her.

-No, everything i said is true, he could do those things when he was little, but mom was too scared and asked him to stop- she said.

-He should believe me then- i said.

-My brother is always busy helping the one who needs him, our family is really religious and our parents raised us that way. Now you came here and told Liam that his real father was a murderer. He believes you, but he doesn't want to accept it- she explained to me.

We walked the streets through the fog until we finally found Liam near the apartment, a few steps away.

- What are you doing here?- he asked.

- What about you?, you know we don't live in here anymore- Charlotte told him.

- I know, but i forgot to tell you where i was going, so i planned to stay near until you'd come out and come back home- he answered.

-Liam, i know it's hard to believe in magic, when the girls told me about mine I thought about calling the cops, but in the end all was true. Just the same now, you are a wizard- i told him.

- So you say you met my real father, but when i tried to look for him it was impossible for me to find him- Liam said.

- He was called Ogron and was the leader of the Black Circle, they killed every single fairy on the Earth during centuries. I was the last one and the girls you met, the Winx, came here to protect me. Over time we defeat them, I met my mother at Tir Nan Og and started studying at a school for fairies in the Magic Dimension, i met Faye and Amy there, their father was part of the circle too. Look, you have a bond and a kind of curse too, if you don't kill a fairy before the next soltice, you'll die- I finished saying. He and Charlotte were surprised by the last word.

-No, he isn't going to kill anybody- Charlotte said madly.

-We didn't planned it, please come with us to the Magic Dimension, the only way to break the circle is having you all together- i told him, he sat in the curb with his head between his hands

-That's just impossible, "Magic Dimension", "School for fairies", "The Black Circle" and "Tir Nan Og", i mean, that last one is an irish myth- Liam said.

-Liam, you have magic inside- Charlotte said- Believe in her for a minute.

I took a deep breath and realized that the only way to make Liam believe in me was showing my wings, I went to the alley next to the building and I transformed.

-¡Winx Beliebix!- after saying those words, my wings spreaded over my back and my clothes changed to a shiny green outfit.

Charlotte and Liam were looking at me with open mouths and eyes about to pop out of their places.

-Wow, i thought fairies were all tiny- Charlotte said

- Well, they can be, but i'm too new at this, i wish someday i'll do it- i answered, a little ashamed for the last part.

-OK, i see, you're a fairy, but, How did you know who i was?- Liam asked me, i felt guilty for having to tell him the truth.

- You look a lot like him- i told him.

- Shall i go with you?- he asked me.

- That would be great- I said- I promise you everything will be fine.

- I don't understand, my... father tried to kill you, Why are you trying to help me?- He asked me again.

- I tough that you were one of those persons who can give without getting nothing back- i replied, he just sent me a little smile.

-I'll go then- he said.

-I'm already missing you- Charlotte said hugging him.

Liam assured her that he would be fine and she just had to trust him.

The next day we had a similar talk with the Winx, Mr Collins and his wife. We told them about the Black Circle, Tir Nan Og, Alfea, about our plan, that Liam would stay at Red Fountain and most important (or at least the most important for Mrs Collins) how far would get Liam's learning.

We said goodbye, Charlotte gave his brother a pendant with the letter C,I assumed it meant Collins. We finally left to Rio de Janeiro in the nave looking for Anagan's daughter, just one more and this search would be over , nut certainly not our mission, there was still much to be done.

* * *

**_Next chapter_**

**_(LIAM POV)_**

_-"Com você a garota mais talentosa do Brasil, Tamara Bruno"- said one of the dancers and a 12 years old girl showed up, she had curly dark brown hair and matte complexion, dressed with a yellow costume fulled of glitter and sequins, she moved her feet with the rhythm of the music, as the drums increased their speed, she started to dance faster and faster until they were barely visible and that energy inside of me grew stronger._

_-Is that one, her name is Tamara- Amy said._

_-How can you know it?, Maybe she's just a good dancer- Flora asked her._

_-I can feel it, the circle is complete- Amy replied with a smile._


	10. Rio de Janeiro

**_Previously in Bonds of Blood_**

-_ Shall i go with you?- he asked me._

_- That would be great- I said- I promise you everything will be fine._

_- I don't understand, my... father tried to kill you, Why are you trying to help me?- He asked me again._

_- I tough that you were one of those persons who can give without getting nothing back- i replied, he just sent me a little smile._

_-I'll go then- he said._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rio de Janeiro**

**Riven POV**

We arrived to Rio de Janeiro in the worst time possible.

After leaving the nave on the outskirts of the city we headed downtown to find a place to spend the night. We found a wet, hot and overcrowded city.

The palm trees in the streets were decorated with brightly coloured garlands and the place was filled with tourists. The Carnival in Rio de Janeiro was that week. Amy, Bloom and Roxy told us about it once we found out why the city was so crowded, they said that carnival is the biggest on the Earth and people from all over the planet come to watch it every summer. "From all over the planet", and we started to fear, first that we won't find a place to stay and second and most important... What if Anagan's daughter didn't live in Rio and she was only a tourist?.

- We should prioritize in looking for her, we can sleep in the nave- Brandon proposed.

- Sure, maybe we'll find her soon. i mean, Faye and I found Liam in five minutes- Roxy added.

- And also took five minutes for you to tell him he is a wizard, really subtle- I said to her.

- Should be already looking for her, we can't loose time talking- Faye said.

- But we don't know if she lives in here, or how old she is- Sky replied.

-If she doesn't live in here we'll have to return to Magix, ask to the Tree of Life again and come back to the Earth, is too much and we don't have time- Amy remarked.

- Don't worry, we saved time at London, i mean, two days is a record- Helia said.

- Ok, but he needs to know magic to break the circle, and the only thing he can do is lifting pebbles and absorb energy from insects, it will take me weeks to teach him - she replied.

**Liam POV**

**-** Ok, but he needs to know magic to break the circle, and the only thing he can do is lifting pebbles and absorb energy from insects, it will take me weeks to teach him - Amy said.

"Sorry for having a normal family" i though for myself. The conversation continued during the lunch, we could find a free table at a fast food restaurant. I asked for a burger just like the rest of the boys, the girls instead asked for salads, natural juice, tropical fruits and healthy stuff.

- What if we seek for her by resemblance?- I suggested, i thought it was a good idea but everybody looked at me like if i was retarded- What?, worked with me.

- Anagan was black, just like half Rio de Janeiro, instead, you look like a carrot- Stella said.

- How am i supposed to know that?- I defended myself.

- You don't know a thing about the magical world, Right?- Amy asked.

- I don't think so- i answered.

- Not even legends?- she asked again.

- Only the ones from the UK- I answered- You know, Robin Hood, Tir Nan Og, King Arthur and Peter Pan.

- Please tell me you don't think Peter Pan is a legend- Amy said, i didn't say anythig and she put a resignation face and gave herself a facepalm- Is a play, from last century.

- You just ruined my childhood

- Mine too- Roxy added

- Focus, we have to divide, this city is too big- Sky said.

- I don't want to doubt your leadership, but i don't think that's too safe- Musa said.

We continue talking without finding any good solution, there were a few ideas, but all of them had a bad part, starting for the most populated part of the city, the fabelas, was the worst by far.

Suddenly a group of dancers appeared , all dressed in white, women with a top and skirt and men with shiny bermuda shorts. They started to make place in the street, the tourists formed a circle around the dancers and watched them as they move to the rhythm of the music, the public cheered and gave them money.

I felt a strange energy inside of me, like if a was more alive. I looked at Faye, she had a surprise look. the same with Amy.

- I feel weird- i said.

-Me too- Faye added.

We all got up from the table and started walking in the direction of where that sensation was increasing, where the dancers were. The music stopped and one of the dancers said something in Portuguese that I could not understand.

-"Com você a garota mais talentosa do Brasil, Tamara Bruno"- said one of the dancers and a 12 years old girl showed up, she had curly dark brown hair and matte complexion, dressed with a yellow costume fulled of glitter and sequins, she moved her feet with the rhythm of the music, as the drums increased their speed, she started to dance faster and faster until they were barely visible and that energy inside of me grew stronger.

-Is that one, her name is Tamara- Amy said.

-How can you know it?, Maybe she's just a good dancer- Flora asked her.

-I can feel it, the circle is complete- Amy replied with a smile.

-Does anyone understand spanish?- Riven asked.

- Is portuguese dumbass- Amy said- I can, maybe, i think he said " Now with you, the most talented girl in Brazil, Tamara Bruno".

Tamara kept dancing along with the music, faster and faster, she reached a point in wich her legs could barely be seen.

- God, she can't keep doing that, people will realize she's different- Tecna said.

Then, a blonde and elegant woman came out from the public and took Tamara's arm. The public complained, but the woman said some words to the girl and took her away against her wish.

- What happened?- Stella asked to Amy.

- I don't know, maybe she's her mother.- Amy answered.

- They don't even look alike- Musa said.

- C'mon, we have to follow them or we're going to loose Tamara- Riven said.

The next second we all were walking behind Tamara and the blonde woman. We tried to make it look casual, but such a big group doesn't go unnoticed.

When they got into the car, a huge one with tinted windows, we had run after the car from parallel streets so the blonde woman didn't notice us.

Finally they stopped at a big white house, gardens filled with pink, white and yellow flowers. Tamara got out of the car and ran to the house like Amagan used to, a dark brown haired man was waiting at the door, but Tamara just pushed him aside with her body. Then, both the man and the blonde woman looked in all directions looking for people who might have seen the occurrence of the girl. When the woman saw the Winx, her face turned pale. After a few seconds the woman came to where we were and spoke with determination.

-How much?

-What?- Sky asked a little bit shocked by the question.

-How much do you want to forget what you just saw?, i can pay no matter what- she asked again.

-We don't want to...- Flora started to say.

- What about a few thousands?- Amy asked but everyone replied with a withering glance.

- We don't want money- Bloom said- We want to talk.

- About what?- asked the woman. Looking at her closely, she didn't look like Tamara, wich made me think that Tamara was adopted too.

- Did you adopted Tamara?- I asked her.

- No, she's mine- she answered.

- And Anaga's?- Aisha asked, the woman's eyes were about to pop out.

- Do you know him?- she asked a little nervious.

- We met him, he tried to kill us, but he's dead now- Musa answered.

- Dead?- she asked again like if it was impossible.

- Did you meet the rest of the wizards?- Faye asked.

- Yes, that's why i broke up with him, i was afraid, they were terrible and i realized that too late. I was so naive but wanted to be different, went on the typical "rebel" phase, and i met Anagan. My parents told me to stay away, but i wanted to disobey any rule. When i knew who he really was, was too late for me, i was pregnant but never let him know. I wanted my baby to be different, to stay away from him, so we broke up and i never knew anything about him. I married a few years later and my husband is Tamara's dad now.- dijo la mujer con un poco de llanto al final.

- We know they're dangerous- Musa said- If we're here is because your daughter is in danger.

-My Tamy?- she asked with fear.

- Well, your "Tamy" has to kill a fairy or she is going to die, unless you let us take her to the Magic Dimension to find a way to break the circle- Riven told her.

- No, it can't be true, she can't die. And you won't take her away neither- she replied with tears and almost screaming.

The man looked at her and came to us.

- Honey, Something wrong?- he asked to the woman.

We told him everything and he seemed to understand. He invited us to enter to the house and talk there.

- By the way, Pedro Bruno, and she's my wife, Paula- he introduced himself and his wife.

The house was just as huge inside as outside, had a hall in which there was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

We sat in the huge and luxurious dining room and Pedro asked to the maid to bring us a glass of juice and a piece of cake. After a minute the maid came back with two little kids helping her to bring the food.

- Mami- a little boy said as he gave a glass of water to Paula.

- Thanks sweetie- she said.

- Now, about Tamara, i must have the security that she is going to be fine, i don't want her to take any risk, you have to understand you all are adults, but she is only 12 years old, just a girl- Pedro told us.

- Shouldn't I be here if you're talking 'bout me?- we heard a strident voice coming from the stairs. I turned around and saw Tamara entering to the room. Now she looked a little bit different, her hair was tied in a ponytail, had no make up on and was wearing an orange sundress.

- You should be in your room now, you are punished for using your "habilities" at public, Remember?- replied her step father.

- I heard everything when you were talking on the street, you know you can't hide things from me- Tamara spoke again .

- How can you listen to us?- Paula asked her.

- She used my father's powers- Amy said with a smile.

- Sound waves?, It's not fair, i thought they were mine- Tamara said.

-How did you learn to use your magic?- I asked her, i did it while i was playing, but i used to do little things and Tamara seemed to have all under control.

- I learned by myself.

**Amy POV**

-I learned by myself- Anagan's daughter said, her aura changed, she was lying, someone taught her to use magic.

**Flora POV.**

That night we dinner at Paula's with the entire family. Paula's older son was called Thiago was 5 years old, they also had a 3 years old daughter called Isabel. We spent the whole night trying to convince Pedro about Magix and our plan to bring Tamara there, he was really scared at first but after 2 or 3 hours he accepted.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

_- Sibylla, you said you know everything about my parents right?- Faye asked to Sibylla._

_- Sure, Why?, Want to know how they met?- she asked back._

_- Actually, i wanted to know how the Black Circle was formed- Faye answered._

_- Here we go again- Nebula said._

* * *

**I hope you liked the last OC (or last important one because i'm sure there'll be more)**

**So, the next chapter is going to take place in Tir Nan Og and we'll see Morgana, Nebula, Aurora, Diana and Sibylla again, also gonna know a little more about Meredith and stuff.**

**Please leave a review and Happy Holidays!**


	11. Tir Nan Og

**Chapter 11: Tir Nan Og**

**Sky POV**

Before leaving to Magix, Morgana asked us to stay a day at Tir Nan Og so she could meet Liam, Amy, Faye and Tamara. Obviously, when Amy knew about it, she tried to do everything that's possible so that wouldn't happend

_Flashback_

_- Ahahaha, you want me to go to Tir Nan Og, that's funny- Amy said at first._

_-C'mon Amy, It's just because Morgana wants to know you all, at least do it for your pride- Stella tried to convince her._

_- First, I already know Morgana pretty well- Amy answered- And second, I can't see where my pride is if i go to meet the woman who made a hell of my mother's life_

_-Amy that was almost 30 years ago- Faye told her_

_- You should take it easy- Tamara said but that didn't make anything on Amy._

_- C'mon, is going to be for good- Faye said once more, at the end Amy accepted._

_- It will be fun- Amy said with a fake smile._

The girls opened a portal to Tir Nan Og. When we got there, the girls inmediatly transformed to their believix. The childs of the wizards of the Black Circle did the same, with a little difference.

-Wow, look it's neon- Tamara was staring at her clothes, a black corset and skirt with neon stones matching with black leggings and orange boots.

-Why do we look like this?- Liam asked, his outfit looked almost excactly like Ogron's.

- Cause the circle is closed, so... now this is our transformation, i kinda like mine- Amy said. Her outfit was a black top with gold applications, leather shorts and jacket with black heels.

- Me too- Faye added. She was wearing a black top with a high low skirt made of sheer fabric, a tight jacket and black heels. Her wings were huge and black.

We moved forward until we could see the castle at the distance, after a while, Morgana and Nebula approached us accompanied by an entourage of warrior fairies.

-Mom!- Roxy greeted Morgana who kissed her on her forehead

-I've miss you so much- her mother answered, then she looked at us, especially at Amya and Faye- Hello Amy, you've grown up a lot since last time i saw you.

-Well, 16 years do their thing, even on you- Amy said trying to annoy Morgana.

- Time doesn't pass by at Tir Nan Og- She answered.

- Really?, i tough you were prettier- Amy replied. Roxy was really uncomfortable with Amy's manners and tried to finish the conversation.

-Mom, this is Faye, Amy's sister- Roxy introduced her new friend. Morgana greeted her and although there was no trust between them two, they were disposed to make things work.

Tamara and Liam introduced themself, i guess Tamara's personality was too strong to let anybody talk for her and Liam was trying to look nice to Morgana's eyes, it was more than obvious to all the guys that he was interested in Roxy.

**Liam POV.**

As we approached the castle,everything seemed even more fantastic, the grass was greener and i felt more powerful. Any doubt i could have about magic was ancient history

But there was a little detail, the entourage of warrior fairies carring their arrows, i couldn't help but feeling nervious or judged.

- This isn't fair, my father received you with a tempered flat at London, here your mother has fairies with arrows - i told Roxy, she looked at me with a cocky smile.

- It's for our security, don't be ridiculous- she answered me.

I saw Morgana turning to us, trying to listen to our conversation and suspecting about me beingso close to Roxy. I pulled away a bit automatically, but kept walking by her side.

-So, Are you the princess here?- i asked.

- My mother was the queen, she abdicated, but i'm too young , so Nebula has the crown until i'm old enough- Roxy answered me.

- Nébula?

- You'll meet her soon- she added - And a warning, she hates your father even more than Aisha and me.

- You mean Ogron, my father is at England with my mom and Charlotte and i hightly doubt that Nebula knows him- I corrected her, she smiled at me.

- Ok, Ogron then.

We kept moving forward until we reached the castle where other group of warrior fairies were waiting for us (I don't even want to know how i looked when i saw them), beside them were the mayor fairies. One of them had orange hair and soft brown eyes, she looked a little bit like Charlotte.

- Nice to meet you, I'm Sibylla, fairy of justice- she introduced herself.

- Did you know Meredith?- Amy asked her immediately.

- Amy please, not now- Faye begged her.

-Yes, better than no one, in fact, i know everything about your parents, but... i didn't have a voice when Morgana expulsed Meredith. I'm sorry- Sibylla answered with the same soft voice.

Then, a woman with mahogany hair, tan skin and emerald eyes was introduced as Diana. The fairy next to her, Aurora, was blonde and white as a sheet, she was beautiful but too distant and unreal. Finally, the time to meet Nebula arrived, she had short and messy dark hair, really far from what i think with the word "queen". I felt uncomfortable being in front of her, she looked at me carefully and felt judged again.

-Welcome to Tir Nan Og, we've been waiting for you, the dinner is served inside the castle- Nebula said with a cold voice.

The castle was huge, the walls were painted of green and purple. The chairs, lamps and even the curtains were decorated with crystals and turquoises. Morgana invited us to sit at a large table with dozens of chairs. I sat between Tamara and Roxy, who had Faye to her other side.

A group of fairies started to serve us our meal. I was expecting for something exotic and completly different from what i was used to. To my surprise the dinner that night was fish with vegetables. I started to eat like there was no tomorrow, so did the rest of the guys.

**Musa POV**

The guys were eating like beasts and we couldn't do anything but looking at each other with embarrassment.

- Faye, Everything right at Alfea?- Morgana asked to Faye.

-Yes, i guess at first was weird, i didn't have any friends, but now is much better and i sit next to Roxy so i don't feel alone anymore.

- Do you get along?- Aurora asked.

-Yes, we're friends- Roxy answered.

- They are inseparable- Brandon added.

Morgana and the other mayor fairies looked puzzled.

-Really?- Nebula asked again, like if she didn't listen the first time.

-Yes, i can't see why is a bad thing- Roxy answered seeing that her new friend had her face hidden behind her hair.

-Me neither, is fine if you want to be friends- Morgana said to our surprise.

- Cheers for Meredith- Nebula added causing Amy's anger. Now we were the puzzled ones, by Nebula's out of place commentary and Amy's exaggerated reaction.

-You have no right to joke about dead people. Neither about my mom, don't forget that if she ended up being your enemy is because you threw her to the street, you didn't give her any option. You don't know how is to live in the streets all alone- Amy shouted to Nebula

- You still being a little girl, you don't know a single thing.- Nebula replied.

- You don't know how i am- Amy said.

-Amy, Would you come with me?, I need to show you something- Morgana said.

-Why would i do that?- the blond girl asked.

- Just follow me- Morgana repeated, she got up and started to walk inside the castle. Nobody said a word but Amy got up as well and followed Roxy's mother.

**Amy POV**

I followed Morgana until we got to a bright and spacious room with a large bed in the middle.

- What are we doing here?- i asked.

-This was my room before i moved to Gardenia. I want to give you a few presents- Morgana said to me, then she opened a huge closet and started to seek something inside. She took a big wooden box with pink prints on it. She opened it and started to take things out of it. A little black box, a diary, a ton of necklaces, rings, books, loose poems, photos and a portrait with my mother on it.

- What is this?- I asked her.

- All this stuff belonged to your mother, this box is closed with black magic, inside has books that can help you to teach magic to Liam- she answered me.

- Why do you have all these things?- i asked her again.

Morgana came to me and touched my shoulder.

-Amy there's something about your mom that you don't know and that was a secret for centuries- she answered me.

- What are you talking about?...

**Musa POV**

- Sibylla, you said you know everything about my parents right?- Faye asked to Sibylla.

- Sure, Why?, Want to know how they met?- she asked back.

- Actually, i wanted to know how the Black Circle was formed- Faye answered.

- Here we go again- Nebula said.

- Is a bad story?- Flora asked.

- No it's just...- Nebula started to say.

- Makes them look like if they had reasons to form the circle- Diana interrupted her.

- They had, all of them, with exception of Ogron i think, he did it because of ambition, back to 540 AD- Sibylla said.

Thoughtlessly we all looked at Liam.

- That's my father, i'm so proud- he said with irony.

- What about my father?- Tamara asked.

- Anagan was the second wizard to enter to the circle. He was a slave and committed the biggest mistake, he fell in love with a rich and beautiful fairy, his owner's daughter. She felt in love as well but obviously her parents didn''t like that. They planned to scape together but her mother, who also was a fairy tried to kill Anagan... she failed and killed her own daughter.- Aurora said.

- Wow, i'm afraid to ask about mine- Faye said.

- Your father and your mother were friends when they were kids. Anagan and Ogron killed Morgana's mother, the queen Nerissa, and we all had to take refuge in Tir Nan Og. After that, Alana, the mayor fairy of wisdom, she started a witch hunt, she killed thousands of witches and wizards. 10 years later Meredith wanted to warn your father so she went to visit him- Sibylla started to say.

- Why is that important?- Riven asked.

- Let me continue. After that time, when Meredith went to visit your father, he was married and had 3 childs- Sibylla said, i looked at Faye to see her reaction, i wondered if she knew about that.

- I've heard about them, my sister told me- Faye said

- Marcus and Mingus were 8 years old and Iris was only 4. Sadly, Alana knew about them, the rest you can imagine it- Sibylla said.

- Gantlos was out of town, Alana couldn't find him, but he knew about his childs and decided to join the circle- Aurora said.

- And what about Duman?- I asked even though i was trying to prosses the last story.

- His family was afraid and kick him out of the house- Nebula said- There's no need to be that dramatic, anyway nothing of that justifies what they did.

- At least helps to understand, no one is completly bad or good- Bloom said.

- See it?, I swear i love these girls- Sibylla said to Nebula.

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

_-Amy... Why are we in London?_

_- I supposed you'll feel more confortable here, it's your city- she answered me._

_- Are you crazy?, I can't do magic in the street, people will notice there's something... different- I said._

_- Ignore them, they're not real, we're in the simulator- she told me._

* * *

***I don't know how to spell Sibylla... or Sybilla... or Sybila. **

**Please review and sorry if there are too many flaws, i'm pretty sure this chapter was an epic grammar fail :S.**


End file.
